Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi
by R-Kives
Summary: Beryl has been set free!The Senshi have been summoned to save the Earth!How did Ranma wind up a Ranger?Find out what happens when you mix Ranma,Rangers and Senshi! Please R&R!
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi

By R-Kives

Disclaimer: I don't own any of series that appear in this fanfic nor am I making any money off it whatsoever so lay off with the lawyers ok? Plus this is an altaverse crossover fusion blend in case you hadn't noticed from the title alone which is kinda hard to miss really so if the characters are OOC then you have my explanation for it right there.

A.N: I was about to put up the completed Part 3 of Episode 1 when I read Pspinler's review of chapter 2. It pointed out a number of problems that hadn't occurred to me as actually being problems at the time I wrote the story originally. So I went back and tried to read over what I had done before as objectively as possible. I was surprised to see just how deep a hole I had been digging for myself. Fortunately Pspinler brought it to my attention before I continued any further. My most sincere thanks go out to Pspinler for this. So after I finished sulking lol I went back and rewrote the story to some extent. I'm now keeping the crossovers down to just Ranma, Sailormoon and Power Rangers although there will be mention of other series from time to time. The only characters who will have any significant impact on the story will be from the above three series however. I've also added a little here and there as well.

I also got carried away with both my sentences and my ideas which I have attempted to correct in this newer version. My tendency to ramble appears to hold true for both my fingers and my mouth, lol. The characters that survived the cut will each have a part to play though. In regards to the comment on using the 'poor beaten upon Ranma' cliché, I admit that this is true to some extant. However I feel simply because its cliché doesn't mean it's not true. Anyway, things start off a little dark for Ranma in the beginning but as things begin to improve for him, I hope that this clichéd feeling vanishes for all the readers. This is supposed to be an action/humor fan fiction after all. I'll end these notes with my thanks for everyone who reads this. I greatly appreciate all the reviews that have been sent in and any future constructive criticism is most welcome, I think I'll be needing it quite a bit lol. Now that I feel I've explained my abrupt absence, let's begin shall me?

So once more from the beginning! 3...2...1... Lights! Camera! Fan Fiction!

Episode 1: Beryl's Escape or A Mighty Rebirth!

Long, long ago

A lone figure makes their way through the ruins of a once beautiful and thriving kingdom. The figure wanders through the remains of a palace, a long staff shaped like a key held in one hand. Their slow steps lead them to the door of the throne room as tears begin to trickle down their face. The woman stops in front of the door and wipes her tears away. There would be no one inside who would be able to care about her appearance. Even so, she makes herself presentable again. This was partly due to old habit but it was mostly so that she could stall for a little more time before she entered the throne room. '_A little more time...,_' she thought to herself bitterly, '_Now all I have left is time. Time...and my duty._'

The thought of what she will find beyond the door was running through her mind. She steeled herself to behold the sight of her beloved queen as she lies dead from the injuries she has suffered from her final battle with Beryl. She opens the door to see a sight that shocks her to her core. Her infamous ability to maintain a poker face no matter the circumstances crumbled from disbelief. It wasn't what she had expected to see. The scene was not what the Gates of Time had shown her. Instead she saw Queen Serenity floating in front of her throne within a large white crystal. The queen was noticeably alive and despite the injuries that could be seen, she appeared to be in no danger of dying from them.

Serenity smiles wryly at Pluto's shocked look. "I agree, my old friend, this wasn't the outcome I had expected either."

Present Day

Ami and her mother were coming home after a day spent together. This was a somewhat uncommon occurrence as Dr. Mizuno had been working longer hours due to a staff shortage. The sound of tires screeching and a loud, painful metallic crash coming from up ahead startled both women from their conversation. They stood silent for a few moments before they began to rush to the source of the sounds. They quickly found themselves looking at the scene of a three car pile up. By the time they had reached the scene they saw that several bystanders had been able to pull out most of the people who had been involved in the accident. However there was still a young couple who were trapped in the remains of a late modal sports car. The driver was a young woman with a somewhat masculine appearance and short sandy blond hair while her passenger was a pretty woman with medium-length aquamarine hair. They were both stuck inside the car and according to her mother needed immediate medical attention.

As everyone sought a way to free the two women, a figure pushed their way through the surrounding crowd. The figure slowly walked towards the wreckage. Dr. Mizuno and her daughter gasped at the state of the young man approaching them. He looked like he had been involved in a car accident himself. Three of them, and hadn't had a chance to get treatment from the first one. His clothing was practically in tatters, barely holding together. Numerous cuts and bruises were visible through the holes in them. Some of them were still bleeding and a number of burn wounds were noticeable as well. He face was handsome and his body appeared as lean as that of a dancer. The tightness and definition of his muscles however would have been the envy of many body builders.

He walked up to the car wreck and motioned for the two of them to back away. He reached forth and grabbed one of the doors which had been mangled too badly to open. He almost casually tore it off its hinges as if it had been made from rice paper. He gently lifted the passenger out and placed her on the street before walking back to the car. The driver was pinned in by both the door of the car and the roof. The stranger slowly and carefully peeled back the roof and picked up the driver before placing her next to her passenger. The sirens could now be heard approaching but the look on her mothers face showed how grim the chances of their survival were.

The young man shocked everyone once more as he crouched down between the two women and held out his hands above their chests. His hands began to glow with a light blue aura which reached out to embrace both women who started to heal before their astonished eyes. Their breathing returned to normal and only the state of their clothing showed that they had only moments before been involved in an accident. The stranger nodded to himself and slowly got to his feet. His wounds appeared to have gotten worse and his cuts began to bleed even more then before. He turned around and began walking away from the scene. The crowd of people in front of him respectfully opened a path for the mysterious savior, too stunned to do anything else.

Moments later the ambulance arrived and Ami's mother began assisting the medical personal after identifying herself. The police questioned several people for details including Ami. She was able to provide the most details on the young man who had saved the lives of the two women. Once the two of them were able to go on their way, they resumed their journey home. They discussed the young man who mysteriously appeared to help them and who just left without saying a word. He hadn't even left his name or cared that his own injuries had been worsened by whatever it was he had done to help the accident victims.

They were only a few minutes away from their apartment when they heard a woman's scream for help. The scream was followed shortly by a loud gunshot. A police officer rushed past them heading in the direction of the disturbance even as Ami and her mother began running towards it themselves in order to help. As they entered the entrance to the alleyway, Ami was thinking to herself that today had certainly been one full of unexpected happenings. She hoped that this time it was nothing as serious as before. That hope died a swift death as she arrived at the scene. The sight of the young man she had seen earlier lying in the lap of another young woman stopped her in her tracks. The girl had long, straight black hair and perched on her shoulders were a pair of large black ravens. The ravens somehow managed to convey a sense of deep sadness and regret. They cawed softly as they looked down at the young man.

The police officer who had rushed past them earlier was radioing for assistance. She quickly and efficiently restrained the group of thugs who had clearly tried to assault the black haired woman. Since they were all knocked out this was easily done. It was the young man who had rescued the woman who drew the most concern. An obvious gunshot wound to his chest was surrounded by more blood then Ami cared to see on anyone. Her mother, ever the professional, was doing her best to keep him alive. Although the young man didn't seem to care in the slightest that he was clearly dying. He kept trying to sit up while the woman he had rescued repeatedly held him down as gently but as firmly as she could.

Dr. Mizuno finally had enough of his suicidal tendencies and looked him in the eyes. "Stay still! You'll kill yourself if you keep this up!" she said to him in a firm but compassionate voice.

She gasped at the dead look in his eyes and all the women shivered at the coldness in his voice as he replied to her words. His voice was barely a whisper but in the stillness of the alleyway they could hear them clearly.

"Today is a good day to die..."

Six months later

Ranma Mizuno steps through the door of the apartment he now lived in with a cry of "Tadaima!" He placed his shoes in the little cabinet by the door before closing the front door. He walked into the living room and saw his adopted sister, Ami, studying as usual. She looked up as he came into the room and smiled at him.

"So how was practice?" she asked him as Ranma sat down on a nearby chair.

"Pretty good, it was going great until one of the girls saw a couple of mice run past her and well..." Ranma shrugged as he leaned back into the chair.

Ami giggled at the thought of what had probably happened. "What was a mouse doing in the music room?" she asked him, curiously, "I didn't think the school had a pest problem."

Ranma chuckled as he remembered what happened. "It doesn't, the science club brought in some white mice for an experiment. They got loose when someone knocked over the cage they were in," he explained to her, "Minako tried to jump into my arms but I don't think she looked all that scared about the mice."

Ami began laughing out loud at this point and Ranma joined in with her. That certainly struck Ami as something Minako would do. Minako may not have been pursuing Ranma as a romantic interest but that didn't mean that she didn't try to place herself in his arms every once in a while. Minako would always joke that it was to make sure he remembered what it felt like to have a beautiful girl in his arms. Ami stopped laughing after a few minutes and remembered something. "Makoto called earlier and asked me to tell you that she and Usagi won't be able to make it to tonight's class since they're going on a double date with Mamoru and Keitaro, so it's just going to be us and Rei tonight."

"Who's Keitaro? I don't think I ever heard of the guy." Ranma asked her curiously.

"Makoto's new boyfriend, she met him while she was staying with her friend at a girls' dorm," Ami replied, "I believe it's called the Hinata Sou."

Ranma nodded at her answer. "A new boyfriend huh? I wonder how she met him? It's not like you get a lot of guys at a girl's dormitory," he wondered out loud as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. "Anyway, I'm going to shower first and then we can head over to the Juice bar ok?"

"Sure, I'm just finishing up here; I was just waiting for you to get home so we could go." Ami replied as Ranma went out of the room.

As he left her sight, Ami's smile became a little sadder. She was happy to call Ranma her brother, adopted or otherwise. The circumstances in which he had been adopted into her family still saddened her at times and that had only been a small part of his life. It was a testimony to the inherent goodness and unstoppable determination of the young man once known as Ranma Saotome that he hadn't gone insane a long, long time ago, Nekoken notwithstanding.

Ranma had gone through many changes since that day she had first met him. The emotional and spiritual support of herself, her mother and the women he had rescued that day helped him to overcome his suicidal tendencies and allowed him to move on with his life instead of dwelling on the tragic events of his past. She still found what she had learned of his life prior to that day hard to believe, the abuse he had suffered at the hands of those that he called his family and friends would have been enough to kill a normal man a hundred times over but he had survived despite all the challenges to his life as well as his sanity.

Thankfully there were people he had known back in Nerima who had stood by him in his time of need. Nabiki and Kasumi, formally of the Tendo clan, now Kaiou had stayed by his side as he recovered from his injuries and were the ones who had told the story of how Ranma had come to be in his condition. Out of gratitude for Ranma's rescue and compassion for the two sisters, Michiru was able to bring them into her own clan and helped them to establish the 'Juuban Juice Bar', a restaurant and fitness gym which had been the brain child of both Nabiki and Kasumi.

Ukyou had also been another of his friends to stand by him although she still retained her family name. Once the full story became known to her father, he immediately forgave Ranma and released him from the engagement. Nabiki also helped in his decision by negotiating with Ukyou's father on Ranma's behalf which led to a branch of Ukyou's family business also being a part of their new business venture. Ukyou and Ranma had also finally reached an understanding regarding their relationship and found that they both regarded each other as brother and sister more then potential husband and wife. This meant that Ukyou no longer had any reason to pursue Ranma without the engagement hanging over her head. She returned to her family and began helping out in her father's restaurant when she wasn't busy in her new school. She kept close contact with Ranma and the new Kaiou sisters and visited them from time to time.

The Chinese Amazons had also reached an understanding with Ranma regarding Shampoo's marriage to him. Cologne and the other elders had unanimously decided that a suicidal martial artist with the power to kill Saffron really wasn't a good person to keep around the village. The very real danger that he might decide to end his life and take out the surrounding area for fifty kilometers around had weighed in heavily in their decision. Shampoo had finally accepted that Ranma would never accept her as more then a friend and with the annulment of both the Kiss of Death and Kiss of Marriage, she no longer had any other reason to pursue him much like Ukyou. She had left for China a little sad and somewhat irritated with an ecstatic Mouse who danced happily behind her as they left Japan. The Elder had made Ranma an ally of the village in the event that he ever recovered from his deep depression despite how unlikely it seemed at the time.

There had still been other burdens in his life which unfortunately led to Ranma's suicidal trek through half of Tokyo. Ami's trip through memory lane was interrupted by Ranma's entrance into the room. He was dressed in his traditional Chinese kung fu outfit although it was coloured entirely in white, a habit he had picked up once he had recovered from his injuries. He had explained that his mother and Akane wouldn't have wanted him to mourn them endlessly so he chose that particular colour scheme. Ami closed her books and headed out the door with Ranma walking beside her. They were going to the Juice Bar for the informal martial arts class that Ranma taught there on alternate weekdays.

Ami noted the time on her wristwatch and began to pick up her pace. "We should hurry, Rei will be angry with us if we're late."

"Rei is gonna yell at me whether we're late or not but we better hurry anyway." Ranma replied with a smile.

He and Rei would sometimes argue with each other almost as much as he used to with Akane but at least Rei never hit him. They both knew that the other was just venting their frustrations on the other and the arguments weren't to be taken too seriously anyway. It also helped that Ranma had finally learned not to be as free with his insults as he had been with Akane. Ranma sadly admitted to himself that many of the problems that he and Akane had had was in part a result of the both of them. They never learned to work around each of their own personality problems until shortly before her death. Ranma cleared his head of the depressive thoughts and picked up the pace. The two siblings continued on their way towards their destination.

Somewhere in the North Pole

Taro was depressed; in fact he was as depressed as a Hibiki. This meant that suicide was becoming more and more of an attractive idea as the seconds went by. This wasn't his usual emotional state although there were times in his life when the subject of his name tended to make him feel like drowning his sorrows in alcohol and lots of it. No, normally his emotions tended to range between anger and arrogance. His anger was justifiable really, after all who would want to go through life with a name like his? All because of a perverted midget who refused to change his name to something that he could live with. Of course part of his anger was also aimed at a certain pig-tailed martial artist, the man who stood in his way of getting a new name. Taro had been so close to beating him until Ranma had pulled off his upset win with a move he had just made up out of desperation. His arrogance was also understandable. Until he met Ranma there had been few fighters that could even give him a challenge in his normal form much less his cursed form. This didn't mean that Taro being arrogant was acceptable, it was just understandable.

The reason Taro was so depressed was because he had been drunk enough to actually let Ryoga lead the way back to their hotel room. Naturally since this was Ryoga, the two of them were currently freezing their martial arts trained behinds in the middle of some ancient and, up until ten minutes ago, undiscovered ruins. They were somewhere underneath what seemed to be the North Pole or it could have been the South Pole. Either way, it didn't matter to him; he was still freezing no matter where they happened to be. He was also still in the company of Ryoga who happened to be blaming Ranma for their current situation. How that was even possible, he didn't know. Taro may not have been the most likable person in the world but at least he didn't blame others for his mistakes.

Taro was really starting to regret ever teaming up with the lost boy. He had come across a badly beaten Ryoga several months ago. Ryoga had been in a rage about his latest loss to Ranma. He was also blaming him for whatever happened to Akane and Ranma's mother, saying that it was Ranma's fault and that he, Ryoga wasn't to blame for anything. Ryoga's tantrum would have been quite impressive. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ranma had beaten him so badly, even the Breaking Point training hadn't been able to help Ryoga avoid being severely injured. Had Ryoga been a normal human he would have without a doubt been permanently crippled or probably killed. As it was, the two of them had only started their training trip two months ago once Ryoga had recovered enough to be able to train once more.

Taro never found out what had happened but he was sure that in all likelihood it was Ryoga who had been at fault rather than Ranma. He may have resented Ranma's existence but he also knew that Ranma would never endanger others, going so far as to risk his neck for them no matter the cost. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad given the injuries Ranma had inflicted on Ryoga. He had noticed that Ryoga now wore a strange glowing crystal the size of his fist around his neck and never took it off for any reason much like his endless bandannas. He noticed that Ryoga would occasionally look longingly at the crystal from time to time when he thought that Taro wasn't around.

Finally getting sick of Ryoga's tirade, Taro walked up to him and turned him around. "Shut up! I don't care who you blame for this, just get us somewhere warm!" He shouted at him, his temper now flaring up. He had had enough! He wanted to be somewhere warm damn it!

Ryoga stopped ranting and was about to argue with Taro but the look in his eyes convinced him otherwise. A small underused part of his body (his brain) piped up and pointed out to Ryoga that they were in a place with lots of ice. In a battle between P-chan and Taro's minotaur form, he would quickly wind up as bacons bits without so much as a bweeeeeeee bweee bwee bweee bwee bweee! (Trans: Ranma this is all your fault!) Instead he just stomped his feet to warm them up which caused a small tremor that dislodged a few icicles (his brain had gone silent again) and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

Just as he and Taro were about to walk out of the room they had found themselves in, the two martial artists heard a ghostly female voice float out of a wall of ice behind them. _"Set me free..."_

Behind the Ice, several minutes earlier

Beryl stirred from her slumber. She spent most of her time asleep now, whole centuries would go by with her snoring up a storm in her icy prison. In retrospect, swearing allegiance to Metallia and agreeing to work with Rita Repulsa had been somewhat of a mistake. True, the two of them had perished along with Zordan in that final battle with the Moon Kingdom. Thus leaving her with an army of powerful minions at her disposal and she had been able to seal Queen Serenity in that time capsule that had been intended for Zordan. It was the fact that Serenity had also managed to seal her in a prison meant for Metallia that really upset her. Metallia might have been able to free herself eventually, Beryl on the other hand while a powerful magic user in her own right was nowhere near capable of breaking free from a seal meant to imprison a dark deity like Metallia.

Behind her, playing an ancient game that had elements of shogi, chess and bantumi (a.n: how you play it I have no idea, the mind boggles at how you could possibly play such a game) were Goldar, Rita's former minion and a pig-like youma named Boreal. They looked up from their game when they heard Beryl waking up. Goldar smirked at Beryl as best he could considering it's hard to smirk with a snout but he managed it somehow.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens!" He said to her somewhat cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd be up anytime this millennium."

Beryl frowned sleepily at Goldar. She had been trapped in here for so long with only the youma and Goldar for company and despite everything that had happened she was still a woman. A woman who had been trapped in ice with no other males around except for him. (a.n: I'm under the impression that almost every single youma that ever popped up during the Beryl Saga of Sailormoon was female; can anyone tell me if I'm wrong here?) After a century of celibacy she had given in and bedded the winged minion on the basis that it was either him, one of the youma or go without sex for another century. Self pleasure had its limits; you could only go so far on solo meals before you need someone for dessert.

"There's someone outside Goldar." She replied to him a little testily, "Couldn't you sense it?"

Beryl frowned even more when Goldar simply shrugged at her question. "You're the one with the magic powers, oh Mighty Mistress." He replied with a sarcastic tone.

Beryl shook her head at his attitude somewhat affectionately; he had grown on her after a few centuries. She focused her attention on the first visitors they had received since their imprisonment. She could see they were both powerful and touched by magic as well, powerful moon kingdom magic at that. This was promising, these two might be able to free them...given the right incentive of course. She felt her hopes rise ever higher as she sensed that one of them had a Soulstone! One that had two souls trapped within it and one of the beings inside had enough soul energy to free her! Yes! This was perfect! She couldn't let this opportunity pass her by, her freedom was tantalizingly close by, she merely need seize it...

She called up her power that had lain dormant for so long and used it to send her voice pass the barrier before her. "Set me free..."

Juuban Juice Bar

Nabiki smiled cheerfully at her latest customer as she handed over their change. She took a moment to look over the business that had been established with the help of her adopted sister Michiru. A popular family restaurant with a gym built to one side, the Juuban Juice Bar was a popular spot for students to stop by on their way from school. The place was generally kept busy day and night throughout the week especially on weekends at night. That was when the bar held their amateur nights. A small stage had been set up on the opposite side of the gym. It was open to everyone and Nabiki didn't charge anything for the use of the stage. This had surprised a few people but Nabiki felt that having free entertainment was enough of a fee for the use of the stage.

Nabiki and Kasumi were very grateful to Michiru for taking them in. The death of both Akane and Ranma's mother, Nodoka during a fight between Ranma and Ryoga had been hard on everyone. Soun Tendo, her overly emotional father had been quite distraught over it. He blamed both Ranma and Ryoga for Akane's death. However even in his grief, he still tried to fulfill the dream that had kept him going ever since his wife's death. Kasumi and Nabiki couldn't believe it when Soun tried to force Ranma to marry one of them. The two remaining then Tendo sisters were still coping with their grief and refused to marry him so soon after Akane's death. It wasn't as if either of them wanted to marry Ranma. They both thought of him as a younger brother more then a potential husband.

They say grief can drive a man to madness. The same can be said of pride. Soun had threatened the two of them with exile from their clan if they still refused to follow his wishes. The threat had been a great emotional blow to Kasumi and Nabiki. His callous disregard of their own grief in favour of his own wishes broke their hearts even further. In a time when they should have been turning to each other as a family, they were being torn apart instead. The two sisters left the Tendo Dojo not long after his threat to follow after Ranma.

Genma had followed Soun's example or it might have been more accurate to say Soun followed his. Despite how it may have seemed, Genma did love his wife. A still injured and shocked Ranma had been attacked by his distraught father immediately after Ranma had dealt with Ryoga. When Genma had been unable to beat Ranma, he had given his ultimatum to his son. He would have to choose between marrying one of the remaining Tendo sisters that very day or face exile from the clan. The resulting Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan that Ranma gave in reply to his threat left Genma in the zoo hospital for a few weeks.

Nabiki's trip through memory lane was interrupted as she noticed a group of college boys trying to flirt with their 'waitress' as they tried to decide what to order. In any other establishment this might have been cause for concern but Nabiki just looked on with amusement. No one other then a few people they had told had managed to figure out that Konatsu was actually a cross dresser. Although she had to admit that if she didn't know it herself, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference either. It was wildly known that the waitress was smitten with one of the customers who stopped by every once in a while which did confuse a few people. This was due to the fact that Ukyou no longer dressed as manly as she used to, making it obvious what her gender was.

One of the reasons Ukyou visited was to check up on Konatsu occasionally. Konatsu had tried to follow after Ukyou at first. Ukyou however had put her foot down and told the male kunoichi that it was high time he lived for himself instead of living for others. It took a lot of time and Konatsu had once come close to actually arguing with Ukyou about it. In the end Konatsu stayed behind in Juuban and tried to make a living for himself. After several failed attempts at getting a job, Konatsu realized that he lacked the necessary skills that many employers looked for in an employee. While he was highly skilled, it was only in certain areas. When he had come into the Juice Bar to apply for the job as a waitress, Nabiki had hired him on the spot.

In the kitchen area behind her was Kasumi and whereas she was usually cooking up a storm as she kept up with the orders coming in, she was taking things a little easier at the moment since most of the orders were now done. Ukyou had been a great help to the two grieving sisters. Her naturally cheerful personality had helped them get through those first few rough months. Kasumi and Ukyou got along quite well with each other with their mutual love for cooking and similarly compassionate natures. Kasumi had certainly benefited from their friendship as had Nabiki herself. Kasumi had also benefited from all the attention that many of their male customers showed towards her. It had certainly helped to boost her self confidence though she never responded to any of it. She seemed to be waiting for someone and it wasn't any of their regular customers. Nabiki was willingly to bet she knew who it was but she hadn't heard anything of him ever since he had left Nerima.

Nabiki glanced over at a table near the counter and smiled at the girl sitting there. The girl returned the gesture while still managing to look a little nervous despite her good cheer. Rei Hino, Shrine Priestess for the Hino Shrine in Juuban and one of the most popular girls in her school sat at her table as she waited for HIM. Ranma Mizuno, the young man that had saved her life and one of her dearest friends was coming to meet her. He would be along shortly with his sister for their regular martial arts classes and as usual Rei was feeling a little nervous about it. It was true that they were friends; good friends even. It was also true that they genuinely liked each other. However it was also true that Rei hoped for their relationship to move beyond simple friendship and become well, a 'Relationship'. This was slightly hampered by the fact that Ranma was still clueless about realizing a girls feelings despite all he had been through. It didn't help that whenever an opportunity came up for such a thing to happen, Rei, well, not to put too fine a point on it, Rei always folded like a deck chair infested by termites and instead would start up an argument to cover up her feelings.

It was at this point in time that the object of her secret affections, secret to the object of her affections anyway but obvious to practically everyone else, walked through the door with his sister. Rei schooled her features into something she meant as a smile but owing to her nervousness and the sight of him looking at her with that grin of his that made her feel like jelly inside made her expression look more like she was glaring at them instead.

Ranma stopped grinning and winced at the expression he saw on Rei's face. _'Uh oh, that doesn't look good, I wonder what she's mad about this time?'_ He thought to himself as he checked the clock on the wall which showed that they weren't late. "Hey Rei, what'd I do this time? It's not like me and Ami are late or anything," he said to her in a tone that he hoped would calm her down.

Rei inwardly groaned, she had done it again! Now he thought she was angry with him again when all she wanted to do was give him a hug not a smack to the head. "Never mind, Ranma," she spoke to him a little brusquely before softening her tone, "Let's just get started ok? It's nothing to do with you."

Ami hid the smile at Rei's obvious lie before it showed on her face. She still found it a little hard to swallow that Ranma hadn't noticed how Rei really felt about him. Everyone in their circle of friends knew the truth of the matter. They decided that it was better that Rei confess her feelings for him herself rather than someone else doing it for her. Nabiki had started a pool on when that would happen. Ami had bet that it would be sometime in the next few weeks. She rather hoped that this would indeed prove to be the case.

Ami decided to spare her friend some more embarrassment and spoke up. "Since that's the case, why don't we head to the gym area and begin?" she suggested to the two of them.

Rei looked at Ami gratefully and nodded her agreement to her suggestion. Rei got up from her seat, grabbed Ranma's hand and began dragging him towards the gym area. "Come on, Ranma, let's get started." she said to him as she led the way while behind her Ranma merely shrugged as best he could with one hand in Rei's grip, a somewhat confused expression on his face.

A.N: I hope that this time I've better luck then before, if not please tell me! In response to Vixen2, this isn't meant to bash anyones character so you can rest easy on that score. I believe that each of the characters have their good points and the bad points. This is true of everyone (except for possibly Genma, any good points the man may have are probably blunt ones but you never know...) so don't expect me to put anyone on a pedestal to sing them praises. I like Ranma but that doesn't mean he's perfect, he's got negative points just like anyone else and I won't try to hide them either just as I won't hide them for any of the others. On a final note, I've heard of the term ' Mary Sue' in terms of fan fics before but I never found out what it meant. Can anyone help me out with this?


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi

By R-Kives

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Episode 1 Part 2

Beryl's Prison

Ryoga and Taro stopped and stood stock still as the echoes of the voice faded. They slowly turned around as one to see who was in the room with them only to come face to face with a wall of ice. Upon seeing that there was no one there and using their senses to find no hitherto hidden Ki around, they tensed themselves in preparation for a supernatural battle. Both of them had had experience with such beings before in their travels.

"_I mean you warriors no harm_", said the woman's voice once again, "_I would ask of you your assistance and in return I shall help you gain what you desire most..._"

Taro cocked his head at the offer; it seemed suspicious to him and just a little desperate but the voice had aroused his curiosity. He wondered what someone who needed their help could do for them. After all, if they needed someone's help in the first place then just what could they do to help another? "Who are you?" He asked out loud; his tone noticeably suspicious. "And what kind of help do you need?" He wasn't about to make a deal without knowing what he was getting himself into, at least not again. He had learned that lesson long ago.

Ryoga was less wary than Taro even though he had more experience with dealing with the supernatural. He had after all spent a lot of time helping out those four Americans with that pet ghost of theirs. He seemed to run into them every few months or so and had learned a lot about dealing with ghosts from them. Although he never bothered with any of their weird gadgets since he could deal with ghosts with his ki. That green spook they kept as a mascot did make him pretty nervous though with the way it always seemed to drool whenever it saw him turn into P-chan.

"_My name is Beryl and what I ask of you is something that is well within your power._" she answered them in that tone of voice that salesmen use when they're about to make their pitch to a potential customer, "_speak what you desire, noble warriors, grant me my freedom and it shall be within your grasp._"

Taro snorted at her words, the deal sounded too good to be true. He was about to question her more when Ryoga stepped forward towards where he thought the voice was coming from. Ryoga's thoughts were full of what had been his greatest desires since the day he had first stepped foot in Nerima, Akane and a cure to his curse. He had run across supernatural beings who could have cured him before if only they hadn't been trapped by his occasional allies with those strange guns. However this time they weren't around and he wasn't about to miss another opportunity like this! There had even been that one ghost who was able to turn back time, maybe just maybe... the _accident_ that Ranma had caused and had been completely responsible for, not him, could be prevented from happening and his sweet, gentle Akane would be alive once more!

There was a look of determination on his face as he spoke. "I want a cure to my Jusenkyo curse and for Akane to come back to life!"

Behind the seal Beryl, Goldar and Boreal had matching sweatdrops running behind their heads. The two minions (well one ex-minion and one actual minion) had paused in their game to pay attention to what was happening outside so they clearly heard Ryoga's request. Goldar blinked a few times and turned to speak to Boreal. "He doesn't want much now does he?" He asked his porcine companion sarcastically. "A cure for a powerful chaotic curse and bringing someone back to life that's been dead for who knows how long. I can't wait to see how she pulls this one off."

Boreal grunted her agreement and turned her attention back to her mistress. Most youma were considered pretty dumb but she had lucked out in the brains department since she had been created to serve as a general for Metallia's forces. She knew that Mistress Beryl could deal with the curse easily enough. It was partly a result of her Mistresses own experiments into the creation of herself and the other youma that had resulted in it after all. The Moon Kingdom had destroyed the original lab in the mountains where Beryl had first started creating them but not before she managed to escape with all her research. A powerful magical salvo from Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune had turned the area into a valley full of water filled craters. (a.n: Three guesses on what mountain range it was but you'll probably need only one.)

It was the part where the guy wanted someone brought back to life that would cause the most problems. That took a lot of energy, enough to free her mistress certainly and if she had that much she wouldn't have needn't help getting free anyway. The Moon Royal Family would have been able to do it with that Silver Crystal of theirs but it wasn't like Mistress Beryl had anything like that at her disposal. Boreal would have voiced her opinion on the matter but kept silent. One of the strange side effects of her superior (for a youma anyway) intelligence was an inability to speak human languages, other youma could understand her perfectly but humans could only interpret her words as 'bwee bwee bwee' sounds, strange but true.

Beryl was momentarily stumped, did he think she was a genie or deity to ask such a thing. Her thoughts had run along similar lines as the pig-like youma but she remembered that the one who had made his request had the Soulstone in his possession. It would be possible to do as he asked with the amount of energy trapped inside as long as she gained access to it. She decided to stall for time and ask where this 'Akane' was. If she was really really lucky the person would be inside the Soulstone but she didn't think she was that fortunate. After all the chances of anyone stumbling onto her prison with the means to free her were on par with that accursed youma she had sealed away being freed. Beryl shuddered at the memory of it; Happosai had been one of her greatest mistakes in youma creation and had been the first and only male youma she had ever created. She didn't think her luck could stretch any further then it already had.

(a.n: Incidentally it was one of Ryoga's ancestors that inadvertently set him free centuries ago, the Hibiki family line was well known among demons and ghosts alike. Every time one of them was sealed away in a distant and unreachable place that no one in their right minds would go, they would just sit around and wait for a Hibiki to wander by. Even the forces of Heaven were at a loss to explain it; it wasn't as if the Hibiki's meant to search out powerful and deadly forces of destruction. It seemed to be a genetic trait that tied in with their lack of direction which also baffled divine researchers and gave them more headaches than Mihoshi ever did.)

"_Your curses are easily dealt with; however resurrection is a difficult task, especially without a body._" She said in an even tone that betrayed no hint of her doubts about being able to fulfill such a request.

Ryoga's determination faltered a little at hearing her words and a pleading look crossed his face as he held up the crystal around his neck. "All I have is her soul; her body was buried several months ago, would that be enough to bring her back?" He asked her hopefully.

Beryl looked at the two martial artists from behind the seal. It was fortunate for her that they couldn't see her or else they might have had second thoughts about accepting her offer. Beryl was grinning to herself with an ecstatic look in her eyes. Today was indeed her lucky day! Her freedom was assured! She gave silent thanks to whatever deity was watching over her at the moment.

Beryl calmed herself and answered Ryoga's question. "_Yes... I believe it is indeed possible to grant both of your requests, young warrior._" Beryl almost laughed out loud at the joy that shone on the boys face. If only he knew what she had planned for that girl's soul! She contented herself with an evil smile instead of giving in to a desire to laugh out loud in triumph.

Taro had raised an eyebrow at Ryoga's words. What in the world was Ryoga doing with Akane's soul? Taro hadn't even known she was dead! Ryoga's words echoed in Taro's mind, '_her body was buried several months ago,_' that was roughly the same time Taro had found Ryoga... Taro quickly put the pieces together and came up with a picture that he didn't like. All the little clues that Taro had noticed over the past few months now made sense. Somehow Ryoga's precious stone had killed Akane...and Ranma's mother. It was no wonder Ryoga had been in the condition Taro had found him. It had probably happened in the last fight Ryoga had been in with Ranma. That would make perfect, chilling sense. All of a sudden Taro felt that he would need a hell of a lot more training than he had originally planned.

Taro hadn't been there for Ranma's battle with Saffron. He had been in another part of China at the time it happened. It had been pretty far from Mt. Phoenix but it hadn't been so far that Taro couldn't sense the unbelievable release of energy caused by their two man war. He had gotten the details of what had happened from the Jusenkyo guide and sneaked into Phoenix territory to see the site of the battle. Taro had shuddered at the thought of that much energy being directed at him. The idea that Ranma was in all likelihood even stronger now sent chills down his spine. He glanced at Ryoga, if he was right about everything then teaming up with Ryoga had definitely been a big mistake. If Taro had attacked Ranma with Ryoga by his side as they had planned once their training trip was over...and if Ranma used the power he had in that battle with Saffron... They probably wouldn't have lived to regret it.

Taro stepped forward to stand beside Ryoga. He didn't know what this Beryl could do but if she could help him deal with Ranma then he was willing to help. Taro was arrogant not suicidal, if he wanted to beat the man who had killed Saffron then he needed all the help he could get. "What about me?" he asked her, "what do I get out of this?"

Beryl turned her thoughts on how to deal with the other young mans request. She used her magic to see exactly what kind of cursed forms the two of them had. She blinked at the sight that her magical senses showed her. The boy with the Soulstone turned into a piglet while the other turned into some kind of winged creature. Beryl turned slowly to look at Goldar and Boreal. She gave the two an evil smile before turning back to face the means of her salvation. Goldar and Boreal felt a chill go down their spines at the look. This didn't seem like such a good thing for them...

"_I offer you control of your curse and an even more powerful form to turn into. You will be able to change whenever you want into a powerful winged warrior._" she asked him sweetly as she saw the boy show great interest in her words. "_Is my offer acceptable?_"

Taro liked the idea of having a more powerful alternate form, especially one he could change into whenever he wanted. It was an ability that would come in very useful when he finally decided he was ready to face Ranma again. "Alright, I'm in. What do I have to do?"

Moon Kingdom Ruins

Inside the former throne room, in front of the throne was a large crystal structure. The room had changed greatly from its original design. Its walls were now lined with row upon row of computers that put to shame anything anyone else on Earth should have had for the next century or two. The fact that all of the equipment was well over ten thousand years old would have shocked most visitors with disbelief, not that there had ever been any visitors there. The shields of illusion created by the occupants of the former palace ensured that no one ever had any reason to even think of visiting the area although there had been a few close calls with an astronaut or two.

The final attack of Metallia's forces had destroyed nearly all traces of the once beautiful cities of the Moon Kingdom. The palace that was once home to generations of Lunarian Royalty, able to house and support hundreds of staff as well as any number of guests was now reduced to an area roughly the size of Furinken High in Nerima. Surprisingly, its current state wasn't completely a result of the war that had devastated the solar system so long ago. Much of the palace had fallen into disrepair and parts of it looked like it had been dismantled leaving only a small part of it inhabitable by anyone. The reason that only a small portion of the palace was left inhabitable was simply because there were only three individuals on the moon who actually needed a breathable atmosphere.

Setsuna Meio, the Senshi of Pluto and Guardian to the Gates of Time glared at her opponent as she made her final move. "Checkmate Setsuna, this game is over." Spoke a cultured voice with a British accent. "I win again and you know what that means..."

Setsuna groaned loudly, much to the amusement of the other occupants in the room. She couldn't believe this! She was one of the survivors of the Silver Millennium, a warrior of deadly skill and grace with the wisdom that only those who have lived for thousands of years could possess! "I can't believe that I can't beat a cat at chess!" she mumbled to herself under her breath. Setsuna looked over at Luna, the former Court Advisor, who was smirking at her with that insufferable smirk that only cats and catlike people can smirk. "Very well," she sighed resignedly, "as agreed, I'll be in charge of the kitchen this year."

"Ai yi yi yi yi, that makes it seven years in a row Setsuna." Alpha-5 said in its robotic childish voice, "perhaps you should think about playing a different game to decide the chores from now on?" It asked her politely only to be met by a glare from the Senshi of Time.

Artemis looked down from his cushioned seat next to Serenity's crystal. "Alpha-5 is right Setsuna. You just can't beat Luna at chess; you should know that by now." He got up and stretched before jumping onto the table that had the chess board on it, looking at the placement of the pieces. "You were better off challenging her to poker like you did last decade."

Another glare was fired. This time at the lazy white lunar cat who cringed at the look. The sound of an ethereal voice trying to muffle her laughter caught Setsuna's attention. She looked up at Serenity with a comical look of disappointment; even her queen thought she didn't stand a chance against Luna's skills in chess! Upon seeing the look on Setsuna's face, Serenity could no longer hold in her laughter and it burst out and began to echo around the room. Due to the strange effect the crystal had on sounds coming out of it, her laughter had an odd echo to it.

After a few minutes she managed to control herself once more and she gazed down at the individuals who had been her companions since the end of the Silver Millennium. She was quite happy despite her current state, seeing Setsuna able to express her emotions freely was much better than having to deal with the cold, emotionless mask she had used before. Serenity was certain she wouldn't have wanted to know how Setsuna would have turned out if she had spent all of her time since the Fall simply guarding the Time Gates alone, it would have probably made her quite irrational, heaven knows that Serenity thought she herself would have gone mad after only a few years of such a task.

Serenity smiled at Setsuna, "I'm sorry; Setsuna but you must admit that..."

Her words were cut off as alarms began blaring and various screens around the room began to light up.


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi

By R-Kives

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Juice Bar

Ranma sipped on his drink as he sat at the table. The class was over and they were now enjoying themselves. Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto and Minako had stopped by the Juice Bar just as the class finished up and everyone had decided to have a little snack together. They were all discussing how their respective days had been. Minako had spent most of her day following after a guy who she claimed 'was the cutest guy I'd ever seen!' Everyone except for Makoto had groaned at the tale, something's it seemed never changed. The others recounted their double date which had been a pleasant experience for all involved. Ranma had a smile on his face as he listened to everyone talking, adding his own comments from time to time.

The pleasant atmosphere was brought to a halt at the sounds of a disturbance coming from the street outside. Ranma was already heading out the door as soon as he realized something was happening outside. The others were a little slower in following him but they weren't far behind. They all came to a halt when they saw the scene outside. People were being chased by what appeared to be strange men dressed in white. The strange men wore grey masks over their faces and had a strange way of running after their victims. They would grab their victims and begin herding the screaming people into one place where more of their number stood guard. Some people tried to fight back but they were easily overpowered and knocked unconscious.

Ranma quickly got over his surprise at the strange scene. He sprang forward bringing his fists up ready for the fight about to take place. Rei and Ami were the first to come to their senses and realize that Ranma was no longer in front of them. He had taken the men by surprise and managed to knock them all away from their captives before anyone realized he was even there. The men quickly got back up much to Ranma's surprise. He had hit them all hard enough to knock out a full grown man but these men had shrugged off the blows easily. They formed themselves into a circle around Ranma and the people behind him. Ranma frowned at them before shifting into a more aggressive stance.

"Alright, so you guys are tough, huh? Let's just see how tough you really are!" This time Ranma hit harder and faster then he had before. He was surprised once again when the first man he smashed into a lamp post exploded into pieces of clay that evaporated into the wind. "What the hell?! These guys aren't even human!" Ranma stopped and looked at the creatures still standing around him. This time he scanned them for any traces of ki and raised an eyebrow when he found none. Then he grinned evilly at them and cracked his knuckles, "Alright...in that case, it's time for you to say goodbye!"

Mamoru and the rest of the girls reached Ranma's side just as he finished the last guard. All of them noticed that Ranma hadn't used any of his more flashy moves during the rescue. He had been all business, making sure that the people were kept safe rather than showing off as he sometimes did in his martial arts classes. The serious look on his face as he had dealt with the strange men shifted to concern as he saw Ami and Usagi start looking over the people he had just rescued.

"They're okay, just a little shocked." Ami said to Ranma reassuringly. The look of relief on his face at the news was shared by everyone. "But we should get everyone to safety while we can. There seem to be more of them around."

Mamoru nodded in agreement with Ami. "We should take them back to the Juice Bar. We'll all be safer there than out on the street like this." He suggested as he looked at everyone for agreement. They all nodded at his words.

Usagi stood up from where she had been checking a woman for injuries. The confidence and determination on her face was a far cry from the care free look she usually wore which surprised everyone that knew her. "Alright everyone!" she said authoritatively, addressing the gathered crowd of former captives, "Help the people still unconscious, the Juice Bar is close by so lets hurry up inside. We should hurry before more of them show up."

The people were quick to follow Usagi's orders and moved to carry them out. Makoto, Minako and Ami began to help pick up those still unconscious when Rei noticed that Ranma was moving away from them. She rushed over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Where are you going?" she asked him concernedly, "We need to get back inside where it's safe."

Ranma turned around and shook off Rei's grip on his arm. "You and the others can take of things here. Like Ami said; there are probably more of these things out there. I'm going to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"You can't be serious!" she shouted at him, "Let the police handle these things. That's what they're trained for! We need you here with us in case they attack the Juice Bar!" Inwardly she added, '_and I don't want you getting hurt fighting these things, you clueless jerk..._'

Ranma looked at Rei with determination in his eyes, "Rei, I gotta do this. I can't just stand around when stuff like this is happening, I'm a martial artist, and this is what _I_ was trained for. The police can't handle these guys; I might be the only guy around who can."

Rei tried to come up with an argument but couldn't think of anything that would dissuade him. She nodded reluctantly in agreement. She knew he was right. Other then Ranma, she didn't really think there was anyone else around who had the power to protect the people of the ward like he could. Even the police would have trouble with these things whatever they were. That didn't mean she liked it though.

Ranma grinned at her, trying to reassure her, "Konatsu can handle these guys if they show up at the shop. You don't have to worry about that." Ranma then turned around and took a couple of steps before leaping up to the top of a nearby roof. He looked back at Rei who was standing on the street still watching him. He threw her a cocky salute before leaping onto another roof, heading in the direction of the sounds of another attack in progress.

As Ranma left her sight, Rei whispered softly to herself, "You're the one I'm worried about..."

Moon Command Center

Alpha-5 and Setsuna were currently going over readings from various screens while Luna and Artemis tried to keep track of what was happening down on Earth. Artemis was busy finding out how the putties were able to show up in Juuban, a task he was finding easier then he wanted it to be. The two portals being used to transport them were being left open for their reinforcements. Beryl didn't seem to care if anyone knew about it. Luna was in charge of keeping track of their movements which was more difficult. The sheer number of putties were starting to give her a headache. She could see that they were obviously moving to capture as many people as possible. This was a routine action for them which meant that a Youma would soon be arriving to drain the captives. Luna could feel her headache becoming worse.

"Ay yi yi yi yi", said Alpha-5, its arms waving in front of it frantically as it began to report their findings to Serenity, "I don't know how it's possible but someone managed to sneak past all of the early warning systems around Beryl's prison. That shouldn't be possible unless they teleported in and even then they would need to know the exact location of her seal."

"She's also disabled all of our sensors there and now has complete control of the artic prison facility." Setsuna said, continuing their report to Serenity, "We no longer have any means of keeping track of what happens there or teleporting inside it."

Through it all Serenity watched, a worried look on her face. She already knew who was responsible for this attack. There was no one else on Earth who had access to the putties. '_So she has finally escaped. I had hoped that this day would never come._' She thought to herself. Serenity let out a pensive sigh and made her decision. It was time to summon the Senshi to battle once more. They were the only ones who stood a chance of stopping Beryl now. After all, who else on Earth could stand against her forces but them?

"Your Majesty," Luna's puzzled voice interrupted their report, "The number of putties seems to be decreasing rapidly." Everyone turned to listen to her, "Someone or something is taking out the putties faster then I can keep track!"

Artemis added his own report as well, "One of the portals just went down too. The rest of the putties seem to be protecting the remaining one."

Serenity felt confused and her expression showed it. Who could be responsible for this? She didn't think the Earth had anyone who could accomplish such a thing. "Alpha-5, please project whatever is responsible for this onto the viewing screen. I would like to know just what is happening down there."

Alpha-5 quickly brought up the location of the last group of putties onto the viewing screen set in front of Serenity's crystal. Everyone was surprised to see what was happening. A pig-tailed boy dressed in white was making short work of the putties. He was quickly and brutally disposing of them using a type of martial arts that none of them recognized. However one of them did recognize the boy on the screen as he dealt with the final remaining putty in the area.

Setsuna was shocked at the display. She couldn't believe what she saw on the screen. She knew that he was skilled and more powerful then he appeared to be but this was beyond her expectations. "Ranma?!"

Artemis quickly turned his head to look at Setsuna, "Ranma? Isn't that the boy Ami and her mother brought to you for counseling?"

Setsuna, Luna and Artemis all spent some of their time on Earth. It gave them something to do other then stay in the command center all the time. Even Alpha-5 occasionally went down to Earth to enjoy itself although it tended to do so during Halloween and cosplay conventions. It didn't draw as many weird looks that way. Luna and Artemis could easily pretend to be ordinary cats and walk around on their dates. The two moon cats still had a loving relationship even after all the time that had passed since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. They were both glad they had been unable to get into the capsules that would have put them into suspended animation. The supposed side effects on their memories had worried them but they still would have done it if they had had to. Fortunately it had never become necessary to do so.

Setsuna had gone as far as opening a business in Juuban. She worked as a psychiatrist that dealt with people who had closed themselves off from the world. She did this partly to keep an eye on the reborn princesses (1) and partly because she wanted to help out people who shared similar experiences with her. Ranma was one of her patients and she had made some welcome progress with him. She had even managed to work with him on his nekophobia though he never mentioned how he came by it. He tended to skirt around his childhood for some reason but she hoped to eventually get him to discuss it with her. Ranma was no longer deathly afraid of cats but he still flinched noticeably at any mention of them. At least he only reacted to living cats now instead of images and dolls. The first time Ranma had visited her office, her 'Hello Kitty' collection had really put him on edge. She always made sure to warn the two moon cats about Ranma's schedule in case they ever decided to drop in on her.

Setsuna nodded in reply to Artemis' question, "Yes, it is. I knew there was more to him then met the eye but this? He never gave too many details about his past life other then the final weeks he spent in Nerima. I've always wondered why. Judging from what's happening, it seems as if he must have lead quite an interesting life there."

They all watched as Ranma approached the portal. He was about to destroy it when a ball of green energy burst out from it and head towards Ranma. He managed to dodge it and looked back to the portal and the youma that was coming out of it. It was naturally a female one. The youma had pig-like features, a bandana tied around its forehead and a large battle axe held in one of its hands. Ranma seemed a little put off by its appearance but settled down into a stance, ready to face the youma.

(1) Canon Setsuna would have just used the Time Gates but that's not an option for this Setsuna. Don't worry, I'll explain why eventually.

A.N: Well there we go, another chapter done. I know some people might say that Ranma is having too easy a ride so far but that's going to change starting next chapter so don't worry! As for the putties, well they've always been canon fodder really so it's not surprising that Ranma can trash them easily, at least for now. A standard putty wouldn't last very long against a Neriman fighter anyway. A youma mixed with a Neriman fighter on the other hand? Better look out Ranma! You've just run into some serious trouble and when it comes to Ranma, trouble never comes alone when it can come with friends!


	4. Episode 1 Part 4

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi

By R-Kives

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Back on Earth, Juuban Ward, remaining portal

Boreal looked at Ranma and felt anger boil up from deep within her. The soul of Ryoga Hibiki, the Eternally Lost Boy, raged at her, telling her to attack Ranma. Boreal tightened her grip on her battleaxe, trying to stay in control. The forced merger between Boreal and Ryoga had proven to be more difficult then Beryl had anticipated. Boreal was in control of their body but only barely. She could now change into Ryoga's human male form and speak human in her youma form. Her newfound mastery of Ryoga's martial arts and his weapons were added to her own. She had foregone his weighted umbrella in favor of a heavy battleaxe instead. Her strength as a human was even greater then her youma form. It was easily ten times stronger then her true form. She also retained the innate ability that all youma had been created with, the ability to absorb life energy from living beings.

Boreal didn't use her new human form however because she found herself inexplicably getting lost whenever she did. The ability to drain life energy didn't carry over to her human form either. Boreal felt the gem beneath her newly acquired bandannas flare up and suppress Ryoga's soul. It was the only reason Ryoga hadn't gained control of their shared body. The dark emotions in Ryoga were comparable to those of some of Beryl's more deadly youma. His anger and willpower were matched only by his depression. She had almost been overwhelmed by those emotions when they had merged. She would have lost if Beryl hadn't intervened. Once she felt more in control again, Boreal brought her battleaxe into a ready position in front of her.

When he had first seen the youma step through the portal, he had been surprised by its similar appearance to Ryoga. The clothes it wore, the bandannas and even its face had reminded Ranma of Ryoga. A quick scan with his ki senses confirmed that it was indeed Ryoga he was now facing. Ryoga's aura had changed but it was still recognizable as his. Ranma wasn't surprised to learn that this creature in front of him was in fact a changed Ryoga. (1) After all the times Ryoga had returned from his travels with some obscure new technique or some form of magical item, it wasn't surprising to find that he had found a way to change his Jusenkyo curse. Now it seemed as if Ryoga was working with whoever sent those things that had attacked the ward.

Ranma gritted his teeth and glared at the pig-girl. The last time they had fought, Ranma had beaten Ryoga to a pulp before Ryoga had managed to get lost by crawling away from the beating Ranma had been inflicting on him. This time Ranma intended to finish what he had started. A purple aura (2) began to light up around Ranma as he prepared himself for the upcoming fight. A little more than half a year ago, Ranma would have been sickened at the thought of killing anyone ever again. The hate he felt for Ryoga had stolen that innocence away. Ranma had always thought of Ryoga as the closest thing he had to a best friend other Ukyou. It had been why he was always able to eventually forgive Ryoga for everything he had ever done to him.

What Ryoga had done all those months ago was something Ranma couldn't forgive. His psychiatrist, Setsuna, had helped him deal with some of his hatred for Ryoga but seeing him or rather now, her in front of him again brought all those emotions back to him. This was the person that was responsible for killing two people he loved, his mother and Akane, one of his fiancés. The smell of melting pavement registered in Ranma's mind. He looked down and noticed that the heat from his aura was beginning to melt the street he was standing on. He stepped forward even as he began using the 'Soul of Ice' to calm himself. An icy chill began to rise up from around Ranma and his normally cheerful eyes turned as hard as steel. A swirl of leaves, carried by the wind served as the signal to begin the fight.

Boreal grinned as she recalled some of Ryoga's memories and spoke her first words to the young man who stood ready to face her in combat. She rushed forward preparing to swing her axe at him as she shouted loudly, "Ranma, prepare to die!"

Ranma's eyes narrow at her words and he barely dodges the powerful swing of the axe in time. Ranma had expected some increase in Ryoga's abilities and had prepared himself for a tough fight. He wasn't prepared for how much faster Ryoga's change had made him. Ryoga was now faster then his female form although she seemed to have lost some of her natural strength. The punches that Ranma were forced to block when he wasn't fast enough to dodge were weaker then he expected. Ranma found that Ryoga's toughness had increased to compensate for his loss and he healed much faster then even Ranma did. The blows that Ranma landed on Ryoga didn't seem to affect her as much as they should have and the cuts and bruises that Ranma inflicted all healed within seconds. The added danger of the battleaxe made it more difficult for Ranma to go on the offensive.

Ryoga now had even less of a defense then he did after he learned the Breaking Point technique. Ranma took advantage of all the wide holes in Ryoga's defenses. Ranma delivered powerful punches and kicks to what should have been painful points on Ryoga's body. Ryoga ignored the attacks, letting his healing and toughness compensate for them. She concentrated on trying to cleave Ranma in two instead. Ranma back flipped from a downward swing of the axe. His danger sense enabled him to avoid the shrapnel from the sudden 'Bakusei Tenketsu' that Ryoga had used with her axe when it struck the street. Ranma landed next to a street sign as he came down from the jump he had taken to avoid the last attack.

Boreal kept her distance and watched as Ranma fell to one knee in front of her. The two opponents were a study in contrasts. Boreal looked as fresh as when the fight had begun, only the tears in her attire showed any results from their battle. Ranma on the other hand was looking like the loser of this fight. His breathing came in gasps and the aura that had flared so brightly around him was now a dim glow. Boreal smiled evilly at Ranma, her face showing an expression of triumph. She had been slowly draining Ranma's energy as they had fought. It was why she had let him land so many attacks. Now it looked like the fight was almost over and she would be final victor. Ryoga's soul seemed to warm her up from inside at the thought of their impending victory.

"I've won Ranma! There's no way you can beat me!" Boreal said to him triumphantly, "I, Boreal, as a general of Mistress Beryl, shall defeat you! Once you're gone there will be no one who can stop her from becoming the ruler of this planet!"

Ranma looked up at Boreal as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Beryl? Is that...who you're...working for now pig-girl?" He asked her scornfully, "I should...have known. You couldn't have been...able to improve so much on your own. You always gotta cheat yer way doncha?" (3)

Boreal snorted (appropriately enough) at Ranma's words. "It doesn't matter how I beat you, now does it? In the end, today is the day you will join your mother, Ranma." She smirked at the look of anger that flashed across Ranma's face before it vanished. "Do you know why you lost this fight? I'll tell you since it won't make any difference anyway. I can absorb your energy now, all I need is to touch you (4) and your energy will be mine! Every time you hit me, all you did was make me stronger while you got weaker!"

Ranma's eyes widened in realization at the information Boreal so arrogantly gave him. A few seconds later, he smiled at Boreal who returned a look of puzzlement at him. It had been noted by Nabiki once that Ranma's mind was like a high powered battle computer. If it had anything to do with martial arts and fighting then his brain seemed to absorb it like a sponge absorbs water. Ranma could come up with tactics, assess the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents and implement them, all within the span of seconds. Ami had spoken to Nabiki regarding this, after a few weeks of living with Ranma, and had agreed that this was true. Just like a computer designed specifically for battle, Ranma had difficulties processing any information that wasn't seen as relating to combat. (5) Everyone at the Juice Bar had laughed at her observation much to Ranma's embarrassment at the time.

Ranma grabbed the street sign next to him for support as he pulled himself to his feet. He looked at Boreal, smirking at her as he held onto the street sign. "So every time I touch you, you drain me right?" He said to her before he asked her a question, "So what about if I hit you without touching you?"

When he finished talking, Ranma grabbed the street sign with both hands and pulled it out of the street. He twirled it around like a bo staff before it came to rest nestled through the crook of his right arm and partly behind him. "Ryoga, Boreal, whatever you want to call yourself. You really got to learn to keep yer mouth shut. You talk too damn much..."

(1) At least that's what Ranma thinks is the truth of the matter. He's not too far off anyway, being possessed (sorta) is a change. So to Ranma, he's fighting Ryoga even though Boreal is the one in control.

(2) Ranma is normally shown as having a blue aura but with all the changes he's been through plus his current emotional state it's not too hard to believe that the colour of his aura would have changed as well. I'm not exactly sure but I think that it's ussually Green for depression, Blue for confidence and Red for anger. Red and Blue make Purple, right? Heh heh at least I think it does...

(3) Ranma is known for being a bit rough with his speech and even with all the help (read forced schooling) from Ami and her mother he'll backslide occassionally.

(4) I know that the youma that in the canon Sailor Moon didn't actually need to touch their victims since they would drain people using jewels or cd's or whatever but Boreal is a uh well early model youma I guess would be accurate. This also applies to Happosai which is why (in this timeline at least) he needs to grope women in order to steal their energy, it;s no wonder Beryl had him locked up...

(5) Like schoolwork for example

A.N: I had originally planned on Taro/Goldar making his appearance in this chapter but it didn't seem like the right time for him to show up yet. As for the scouts, they'll be brought back into the story soon (I hope) so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. I had set out with the intention of making this a somewhat humerous fic but it turned out more as a serious story with only a little humour involved. As a result I've changed the genre to better show this. Again, reviews and criticisms are welcome as long as the the criticism tells me what I've done wrong anyway. Don't be shy to tell me if you feel I may have made an error anywhere, I can't fix what I don't know is broken after all! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and rest assured that the next chapter will be out relatively soon...well sometime before a month has passed anyway... heh heh (sweatdrops) I hope


	5. Episode 1 Part 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

R-Kives: Hello everyone! and welcome back to another chapter of Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi!

Arcee: Ohayo mina! Nice to meet all of you!

R-Kives: Oh yes, everyone, allow me to introduce Arcee, my new assistant. She'll be helping me with the notes and various other things from now on.

Arcee: I'll try my best R-kun!

R-Kives: Stop calling me that! Anyway, why don't you start up the chapter while I go back to working on the next one? (sinks into their own shadow)

Arcee: Ok! When last we left our totally gorgeous hunky hero with a too too kawai pigtail. (a pillow is thrown at her from off screen)

R-Kives: (From off screen) Will you just get on with it? I don't pay you to worship him you know!

Arcee: You don't pay me at all! _humph_ Well anyway, Ranma-sama had just figured out a way to beat that nasty nasty youma and our chapter begins... (does a pointless sailor moon-esque pose) NOW!

Command Center

Everyone continued to watch with varying degrees of amazement and awe as the two warriors began fighting once more. Ranma wielded the street sign like a hammer. His makeshift weapon wasn't strong enough to be used to block a swipe of the battle axe but it could be used to deflect the force of the blow. Boreal found her strikes and swings being harmlessly redirected away from Ranma time and time again. Ranma was still feeling the effects of Boreal's energy drain and his quick strikes with the sign lacked the power to do any serious damage. They all noticed that now that Boreal wasn't absorbing his energy, her injuries no longer healed as quickly as they did. An overextended thrust of Boreal's battleaxe gave Ranma the chance to slam the top half of his weapon into Boreal's stomach. Ranma followed up his attack by lifting Boreal up into the air. She was hung up on the sign for a second before Ranma quickly threw her into a nearby wall.

Serenity watched as Ranma now took to using his surroundings to batter his opponent. Walls, street lights and even parked cars were used with no hesitation. Ranma seemed intent on turning Boreal into bacon okonomiyaki. She was quite impressed with the young mans skills. A normal human who could stand up to a youma single handed was a rare sight indeed. She had always thought that only her Senshi or the Rangers would have ever been able to defeat a youma in head to head combat. '_Such a skilled young man, this Ranma_', she thought to herself, '_and so handsome too! He would make an excellent ranger...ah, if only he had been around during the Silver Millennium, what a fine king he would have made...oh my, what **am** I thinking?!_'

Serenity blushed deeply at her errant thought as she watched Boreal launch another barrage of attacks at Ranma who skillfully dodged and deflected them. She sighed to herself, somewhat sadly. Serenity had ruled the Silver Moon Kingdom as Queen and she had done so alone. (1) Usagi's father had been a mysterious warrior that she had met during her youth. She had defied her mother, the current queen at the time and had run off to Earth to escape from the endless suitors that had lined up to try and woo her. She had found herself at a loss on how to live life outside a palace. She would have wound up a slave and perhaps worse if she hadn't been rescued.

Serenity fondly remembered how she first met him. A group of slavers had cornered her at the time. They had intended to have their way with her before selling her off to the highest bidder. They hadn't realizing who it was they were about to capture. She had closed her eyes in despair only to open them again to a far more welcome sight. The slavers were unconscious around her and a young stranger stood in front of her. The man was an inch or two taller then her. He had black hair that hung loosely behind him. He was dressed like a minor noble of Earth. He wore a well fitting black tuxedo and held a wooden sword in his hand. They had spent but a week together before he died in battle to save a village of farmers from a small force of bandits.

He had professed his love to her the night before he died, and from that night Usagi had been born. After his death, all she had to remember him by was his wooden sword, his bokken (2) he had called it. She had then returned to her mother and began to take up her duties as crown princess. Her mother naturally, had been somewhat shocked to learn that her daughter was with child not long after her return. The tale of her rescuer, her slain love, had calmed her and her mother doted on Usagi even more then Serenity did. Serenity eventually ascended the throne as a mother of a four year old child. She never chose a king to sit beside her and ruled alone. She had been pleased to learn of Usagi's involvement with Prince Mamoru although officially she was displeased with Usagi's nightly disappearances.

'_Fablu, I miss you so..._' Serenity thought before she came out of her reminiscing and returned her attention to the viewing screen.

Luna, Artemis, Alpha-5 and Setsuna had been commenting on Ranma's fight while Serenity had been lost in her thoughts. They each supplied their own comments on how he dealt with the youma he faced.

"Ouch! Now that's gotta hurt!" (Artemis)

"Being slammed into a wall and then having it collapse on you? I should think so!" (Luna)

"I didn't think Ranma-kun was **that** limber! Are humans supposed to be able to do that?" (Setsuna)

"Setsuna! He's one of your patients! You really shouldn't be thinking of him like that." (Luna)

"Hey, he's a major hunk! (3) Anyway, a girl can dream can't she? Besides, what are you doing in human form Luna? And looking so flushed too!" (Setsuna) (4)

"Ay yi yi, Artemis, why are you clawing the cushions like that?" (Alpha-5)

A small sweat drop appeared behind Serenity's head as she alternated between watching the viewing screen and watching her friends. '_Perhaps now is not the best time to suggest that Ranma be offered the chance to be made a Ranger. Of course, that's if we can ever find the missing power coins. The ones we have were all modified to be used by the Senshi._'

Alpha-5 was the first to notice a warning come up on Artemis' console. Since Artemis was too preoccupied to notice it, Alpha-5 took it upon himself (5) to check it out. "Oh no! Something is coming through the portal and it seems to be quite powerful!"

(1) Since I'm not really a fan of the canon, was Usagi's father **ever** mentioned? I don't remember any mention of a king at the time. Did Queen Serenity have a hubby or not?

(2) Is that right? There seem to be many names for practice swords used by kendo-ists that I have heard of, so I just picked the first one to come to mind since I don't really know for sure. Can anyone enlighten me?

(3) Definitely different from canon, ne?

Arcee: Can you really blame her? He is sooooo handsome!

R-Kives: Oh brother, well it was either her or some guy with a crush on one of the other fiancees. _sigh_

(4) He does seem to have that affect on females doesn't he?

  Image of Ranma fighting shirtless covered with sweat>

(Arcee drools at the sight) Arcee: Oh my! Ranma-sama!

R-Kives: Not again... (readies a bucket of cold (non-jusenkyo) water)

(5) I've decided to just refer to Alpha-5 as male simply for convience.

R-Kives: Well this chapter was more centered on Serenity than Ranma so you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens to him now that Goldar finally makes his appearance! I'm sure, reasonably sure anyway, that some people might wonder why I took a detour through Serenity's past instead of focusing more on Ranma's current fight. The reason was because Ranma's scene refused to come out of my mind and a filler with Serenity popped out instead. Will we ever learn more about Usagi's first father? (shrugs) only time will tell...

Arcee: Until next time, take care!


	6. Episode 1 Part 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Arcee: Welcome back to another chapter of the Ranma Rangers! Before we start things off, I'm going to answer a question asked to usby Silverscale. (checks her notes) In regards to Usagi's father... (stops as a shadow looms over her from behind)

R-Kives: ...Ranma Rangers?

Arcee: Ah ha ha ha...morning R-kun! I didn't think you'dwakeup againso soon.

R-Kives: Exactly since when has this story been known as the Ranma Rangers?

Arcee: Aw c'mon! It's a cool name! And it'sless of a mouthfulto say than Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi!

R-Kives: (looks pointedly at Arcee) I'm not going to hear the end of this am I? You're just going to keep bugging me about it aren't you?

Arcee: Why don't we just ask the readers which name they prefer? Make it a poll or something?

R-Kives: (frowning) Oh very well, we'll let the readers decide. In the meantime, start the chapter, we've wasted enough time on the intro as it is.

Arcee: But I haven't answered Silverscale's question yet!

R-Kives: You can answer it at the end of the chapter, it's time for the show to begin! (snaps their fingers)

------------------

Juuban Portal

------------------

The Silver Moon survivors weren't the only ones watching the fight. A small shadow atop a nearby roof watched as Ranma slammed Boreal through another street light and stopped to catch his breath. The observer noted that Ranma was having a better time of fighting Boreal now that he knew how to fight her. The both of them looked like they had been standing next to an explosion. They had cuts and bruises on their bodies and were noticeably tired out. The street they were fighting on was even worse; it actually **did** look like bombs had been set off in it. The street was filled with small craters, walls had collapsed and anything else that had been standing such as postboxes and street signs had been demolished. The shadow focused its attention on the portal when it noticed someone walk out of it. Ranma was so caught up in his fight; he hadn't noticed the new arrival.

'_Looks like the boy's in for some serious trouble now…that looks like Goldar's armor if my memory serves me right…_', the shadow thought to itself as it fingered the hilt of the sword it held in its grasp. The pommel of the sword was in the form of a tigers head, facing forward. Its eyes glowed bright red as it seemed to be observing the fight below. The shadow looked down at the sword before looking at where its attention was directed. '_Dealing with the both of them alone might be enough to get it through his thick skull that he'll need some help to beat them. The boys much too vulnerable to magic, if it weren't for that weakness, he might not even need this…not that I'll ever tell him that. His ego is bad enough as it is!_'

Despite their more even standing, Ranma still felt like he was on the losing end of this fight. He'd lost a lot of energy early on and Boreal seemed to still have more in reserve. He needed to finish this fight quickly before Boreal finished him! He barely registered the whistling sound of sharp metal rushing at him from behind a split second before his danger sense prompted him to roll to his left. He turned around as he sprang up from his roll, making sure to keep Boreal in sight while looking at his new assailant. Ranma narrowed his eyes at the sight of the man who had just attacked him from behind. '_This just keeps getting better and better._' Ranma thought to himself sourly as the man smirked at him.

Taro rested his sword over his shoulder while he looked at Ranma with amusement plainly seen on his face. He was dressed in form fitting golden armor similar to ones that Ranma had seen before during his training trip. Those suits of armor had been in glass cases in museums he and Genma had come across in the west. In the east techniques and scrolls were commonly found in temples and shrines but in the west, it was easier to search for them in museums. The only reason that Genma would actually go to a museum was to rob it of course. The suits of armor that Ranma had seen then had looked to be quite heavy as did Taro's suit. Ranma noted that it wasn't heavy enough to slow down Taro nor did it make any noise when Taro had attacked him. If Ranma hadn't noticed the sound of the sword about to chop him in two, Taro would have already killed him. Ranma glanced over at Boreal who had now recovered her breath. She seemed eager to continue the fight now that she had reinforcements. Boreal twirled her cruel looking battleaxe as she waited for Ranma to make the next move.

Taro's merger with Goldar had been as much of a success as Boreal's had been difficult. The two of them had been quite similar in terms of personality. This had resulted in a smooth and quick merger that had changed virtually nothing about the two warriors. The only change had been the ability to transform into either Taro's human form or Goldar's monster form. The new being had both their memories and skills. It had quickly decided on being called Goldar instead of Pantyhose Taro which had been approved of by Beryl. The reason he had been late getting to the fight was because he had been responsible for securing their former prison. It had taken him a while to ensure that no one would be able to break into their new base without warning them about it first. This had been done simply because Beryl had wanted a secure base of operations and not that they thought anyone would actually attack them. After all, it wasn't as if there were any survivors of the Silver Moon Kingdom now were there?

----------------------

Juuban Juice Bar

----------------------

The scene inside the juice bar was surprisingly peaceful. Everyone that Ranma had rescued from the putties had either gone home to their families or retreated to the safety of the restaurant. The knowledge that a number of former Nerimans worked there seemed to make people think that the employees there would know how to deal with weirdness like the current situation they faced. Juuban had always been a quiet place with a relatively low crime rate. The crime rate had dropped even lower once Ranma and Konatsu had moved to Juuban. It was mostly filled with teenagers although there were some young children present with their parents as well. Fortunately the atmosphere was relatively calm and many people were chatting together as if nothing were wrong. Business was doing well as a lot of people felt like eating something to take their minds off what they had recently been through.

Kasumi was so busy trying to keep up with the orders that Konatsu was forced to help her in the kitchen. The almost constant sound of the ringing register kept a smile on Nabiki's face. In the corner of the restaurant, away from most of the crowd, a girl sat with her friends with a worried frown on her face as she looked at Nabiki. The group around her consisted of two blonde girls who could have passed as sisters, one with her hair flowing freely behind her, the other had her hair done up in two ponytails, a girl with short blue-black hair, a well-endowed brown haired girl and a young man who was currently doubling as a seat to the twin pony-tailed blonde.

"How can she possibly be smiling at a time like this?!" Rei said in a somewhat hurt and worried tone, "Ranma is out there somewhere and we don't know if he's okay or not!"

Ami, who was sitting next to her, placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Nabiki has faith that Ranma will be fine, just like the rest of us do.", she said to Rei, trying to ease her friends worry, "You know as well as I do how good a martial artist he is, he'll be fine Rei."

"Yeah, Ami's right you know", Minako said as she turned away from her scan of the current selection of men in the restaurant, "Ranma's a regular hunk of steel buns; he can clean the flowers with those guys."

"That's 'man of steel' and 'wipe the floor', Minako", Makoto corrected her friend, "But I gotta say that buns of steel is right on the money!"

"After all those times you groped him, you should know!" Rei said to her, a scowl now directed at Makoto, "Honestly, can't you keep your hands off him? You already have a boyfriend now!"

"Rei's right, Makoto." Usagi spoke up from her cuddle with Mamoru, "You should be more faithful to Keitaro, like me and Mamo-chan."

"See even Usagi agrees with me." Rei said as Makoto made placating gestures at Rei who looked like she was about to vent her stress on her. "So keep your hands off him!"

"Yes, the only who should be groping him should be Rei, she is the one who wants him to be her boyfriend after all." Usagi continued in a matter of fact voice.

"That's right; I should be the only one to…" Rei started before realizing what Usagi had just said, "What?! I do want to grope him!" she almost shouted out before remembering where they were, "That is, I meant, no one should be groping him but me! I mean uh…grrr…shut up meatball head!"

Everyone at the table laughed loudly at Rei's madly blushing face though Mamoru had the sense to do so discreetly. He didn't want to wind up a target for Rei after all. They were all so preoccupied that none of them noticed a brief surge of light engulf them and neither did anyone else in the restaurant. The light vanished and with it the group of friends that had been sitting there.

Arcee: Hey boss, can I ask you something?

R-Kives: Sure, why not? Go ahead, what is it you want to know?

Arcee: How come you're almost always ending the chapterson cliffhangers?

R-Kives: Easy, one, that's usually as much as I can write before I run out of ideas and two, it's kind of a trademark.

Arcee: Oh, okay. Right, on to Silverscale's question! Ranma is **not**, I repeat, **not** Usagi's father in any shape or form.

R-Kives: Not that the idea hadn't occurred to me mind you but it gave me too many headaches trying to work out how that would affect all his other relationships.

Arcee: Which means Ranma-sama is still available! (starts daydreaming)

R-Kives: Here we go again..._sigh..._like we decided earlier, we've decided to let all of you readers decide. What title do you think would be better? Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi...or The Ranma Rangers? All votes may be submitted with your reviews so please, your feedback is eagerly anticipated. If you have a better idea for a title, you can put it up for voting as well.

Arcee: So until next time! (Does a _reeediculas_ looking pose)

R-Kives: (head shaking) Oh brother... (snaps fingers and dissapears)


	7. Episode 1 Part 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

R-Kives: Well, here we are! Another chapter of...

Arcee: Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi...(in tones of low spirit)

R-Kives: Put a little energy into it! Besides the poll isn't over yet. I'll let it run for another chapter or so, okay?

Arcee: Really? You really mean it?

R-Kives: Yes I really, really mean it!

Arcee: Yeah! (jumps for joy) Okay, everyone! There's still time so please cast your votes! Help outthis poor but beautiful assistant by voting for my choice!

R-Kives: Or you can side with me on this and vote for 'Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi' or suggest a title of your own like we mentioned before.

Arcee: Please don't. _ahem _As I'm sure everyones noticed, this chapter is much longer then the previous ones have been.

R-Kives: Yeah, the chapters were getting shorter and shorter since I was rushing them out. So now the updates will be slower in coming out but will be longer as a result.

Arcee: We apologize in advance for how long it may be for updates! (bows)

R-Kives: With that said, let's start the show! (snaps fingers)

-----------------------

Command Center

-----------------------

Serenity took note of the reactions of the former and future Senshi when they found themselves suddenly teleported to the Command Center. She smiled approvingly at their actions, being reborn hadn't changed them much it seemed. Minako, Makoto and Rei were quick to slip into a defensive circle around Usagi, Mamoru and Ami. Ami was scanning their surroundings with a calculating look on her face. Usagi and Mamoru both looked prepared to protect the other although the staff of the Command Center noted that they had yet to let go of each other.

They all smiled warmly at the new arrivals. It was good to see them again, even if they didn't remember them. It had been decided long ago that the senshi would not be forced to remember their previous lives. Whether they remembered what had happened before would be up to them. They would be using the power of the planets as they did before but they would not be doing so as Sailor Senshi. Since the power grid was rendered powerless without Zordan, the power coins were changed to use a new power source. The zords were destroyed long ago during the final battle and they had been unable to repair them. Instead, they had created new zords to go with the reformed power coins.

None of the new arrivals had realized that they had taken defensive measures as soon as they realized something had happened. Ranma had only been teaching them for a few short months but it had been enough for his training to override their normal reactions. Well, most of their normal reactions anyway, Rei's nerves had already been on edge with her worries about Ranma's absence. The sudden change in surroundings was more than enough to set off her somewhat infamous temper.

"What's going on here?! One second we're at the Juice Bar, the next we wind up in some whacked out science lab", Rei shouted out in a very frustrated voice, "Who're you? How'd we get here? What do you want with us? Someone better start explaining things or I'm going to start kicking butt!"

"You heard her!" Minako said as she came to the support of her friend, "So start talking or we'll go UPS on you!"

"The correct term would be 'postal', my dear." Replied Luna before she turned to talk to Artemis who was beside her, "Even reincarnation was unable to fix her inability to remember correct phrases and sayings."

Artemis shrugged as best he could, "It might have something to do with her being the chosen avatar of Venus." He said in a calm tone, "She didn't pick up the problem until her mother passed on the duties of being a Senshi to her."

The reborn senshi and Mamoru were all so shocked at seeing Luna and Artemis talking that they all dropped their stances in favour of pointing at them with a loud shout of, "Talking cats!?"

Setsuna took advantage of their shock to step forward and try to calm them down. They didn't have time for a full explanation or introductions right now. The scene taking place on the viewing screen behind the arrivals was the reason Serenity had decided to summon them. They needed the senshi to transform and get back to Earth before the worst occurred.

"What is going on is that the Earth is under attack by an evil force that has just been set free from an ancient prison." Setsuna said in a commanding voice, "Just over an hour ago, someone or something freed Beryl from her tomb and now she's trying to finish what she started millennia ago, the complete and utter domination of this galaxy."

"If that's true then why are we here?" Makoto asked her, "What does all of this have to do with us?"

"You are all here because you have been chosen to be the protectors of Earth." Replied Setsuna calmly, "We'll explain everything later, right now you are the only ones who can save the Earth from Beryl!"

"What about Ranma?" asked Mamoru, "He's better trained to protect the Earth than we are. Some of us have some experience with fighting but most of us have only been trained in martial arts for just a few months."

"Yeah, if you need a really good fighter then you should get Ranma, he's one of the best martial artists in the world!" said Usagi.

"I'm afraid Ranma alone is not enough to stop Beryl." Said Serenity, "He is a powerful warrior but even he can not stand up to Beryl's forces alone."

"Eeeeek!!!" shrieked a surprised Usagi who hadn't noticed Serenity earlier, "A giant floating head! A giant **talking **floatinghead!"

Rei glared at Usagi and rubbed her ears, "You just noticed her? I though it'd be kinda hard to miss the fact", Rei said normally before raising her voice, "that there's a giant head in a jar in front of you!"

"It's not actually a jar; it is in fact a temporal stasis chamber." Alpha-5 corrected her.

"Oh my, a fully articulate android with what appears to be an impressive artificial intelligence program." Ami said as she peered at Alpha-5 closely, "I didn't think anyone had the technology advanced enough to build one yet, at least not one so sophisticated."

Setsuna stepped between Ami and Alpha-5 with a slightly impatient look on her face. "I'm sure that this is all very interesting but we really don't have the time for that right now!"

"Setsuna is right." Serenity said, nodding her agreement, "Senshi! Observe the viewing screen behind you. That is the reason we have summoned you here."

They all turned around to look at the viewing screen. What they saw shocked them all speechless. On the screen, they saw Ranma fighting against a man in golden armour and some kind of pig girl. Everyone could see that Ranma was having problems fighting the two of them together. Blows were breaking through Ranma's defenses, cuts and slashes were barely dodged or deflected by what remained of a metal post held in Ranma's hand. They all saw a particularly vicious punch slip through Ranma's guard and send him flying towards a wall. Ranma slammed into the wall and was buried under the resulting rubble as the wall collapsed over him. The two monsters stopped and looked at the debris with evil smiles. They seemed content to wait and see if Ranma would get back up or if they had succeeded in killing him this time.

"Ranma!" shrieked out the girls when they saw the wall collapse on top of him. They were all relieved and concerned when Ranma burst out of the rubble and began attacking the two monsters once more.

Rei turned around and looked at Serenity, "We've got to help him!" she shouted up at her, "He's getting killed out there!"

"Please…" Ami said softly as she turned away from the screen, "You have to let us go, he needs our help."

"How do you think you can help him?" Artemis asked her, "If Ranma is being beaten this badly, what do you think you could possibly do to help?"

"Are you saying we should just stay here and watch as Ranma gets beaten to death?!" Rei shouted at the white furred cat.

"No, that isn't what he's saying at all," Luna said calmly, "If you really plan on going out there, then make sure you're prepared before you go."

"Oh, you mean you're going to give us a tank or some really big guns like the ones in those MIB movies so we can blast those guys?" asked Usagi with a curious look on her face.

The command center staff sweatdropped. "Not…exactly," said Setsuna, "Alpha-5, show them their morphers."

Alpha-5 went to a terminal and started typing commands into it. A few seconds later, a table rose up in front of Serenity's stasis chamber. They all looked at what was on the table with surprise. Usagi was the first to say anything, "We're going to beat those two monsters with…chess pieces?" she asked with disbelief, "Are they explosive or something like that?"

The lights around Alpha-5's optic sensors glowed bright pink in embarrassment. "Oops! Wrong table!" he said bashfully before he input another set of commands into the terminal, "There we go, this is definitely the right one!"

The chess table descended and a second later another table ascended in its place. On top of it lay five metal wristbands, each in different colors. Where one would normally find the face of a watch was a symbol instead and around the symbol was the etched picture of an animal. Each wristband had a different symbol and animal etched on it. Ami and Mamoru were probably the only ones of the group who recognized what the symbols represented. The wristband in the centre of the arrangement was black, to its left the wristband was red and to the left of that, the wristband was blue. To the right of the black wristband was a yellow wristband and to its right was a green wristband. They were glowing softly as if readying themselves to finally be used after so long. Setsuna stepped next to the table and looked at the awed teenagers who were looking at the glowing wristbands.

"These are power morphers." Setsuna explained to them, "They will allow you to harness the powers of the planets to defeat your enemies. Are all of you willing to take the responsibility for the kind of the power that entails?" she asked them seriously, "If you decide to accept this responsibility," a warning tone crept into her voice, "your lives will never be the same again."

They all looked back at the screen and turned to look at Setsuna once again. As one, they nodded that they all understood. Serenity smiled down at them. "Senshi, no, Rangers, please step forward."

They all walked up to the table and Setsuna began to hand them their power morphers. Mamoru was given the black wristband; the symbol was that of Earth and the animal pictured on it was that of a lion roaring its defiance. Ami took the Blue wristband given to her; the symbol of Mercury etched on it along with a wolf crouched ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Rei quickly grabbed the red wristband Setsuna picked up for her; the symbol of Mars glowing brightly, illuminating the picture of a raven with its wings spread wide in flight. Minako accepted the yellow wristband with the symbol for Venus on it and a picture of a nine tailed fox that seemed to be grinning. Makoto received the final wristband which was colored green, the symbol of Jupiter clearly seen on it, surrounded by a western style dragon. The five teenagers put the wristbands onto their left arms. Then they all realized that one of them hadn't received a wristband.

Usagi looked at Setsuna in confusion, "What about me? Don't I get one too?" she asked confusedly, sounding a little hurt that she seemed to be excluded from her friends.

Luna walked over to Usagi and spoke in a kindly tone, "Your wristband is a little different from theirs Usagi." She started to explain to her, "Hold out your left arm please." Luna instructed her.

Usagi did as she was told and Luna made a standing somersault jump towards Usagi. Usagi was understandably surprised by Luna's actions and brought her left arm in front of her to protect her from what she thought was a talking cat about to hit her in the face. A wristband appeared around her left wrist. It was colored pink and instead of a symbol, a crystal was imbedded in it instead. The animal pictured next to the crystal was a pegasus, its wings flared and its front hoofs pawing the air as it reared up on its hind legs. Behind the pegasus, they could see a rising moon. Usagi examined her new wristband with a look of awe on her face. Her friends crowded around her to get a closer look at it and to compare it with their own wristbands.

Ami turned away from the crowd and asked a question, "Why is Usagi's different from ours? We have the symbols of the planets on ours but she has a crystal instead?"

Alpha-5 was the one to answer her, "That's because we only had five power coins to modify into the wristbands you have now."

"How many of these power coins were there?" Makoto asked him, "And how come you only had five of them?"

"There are two more power coins that we know of," came Serenity's reply, "The pink power coin was stolen by one of Beryl's youma long ago and the white power coin along with its weapon were lost not long after during a battle between its creator and Beryl's master."

While the newly chosen rangers digested this information Artemis checked what was happening on the viewing screen and bit down a curse. "I'm sure that all of you have more questions but if you don't get down there right now, Ranma's going to wind up killed!"

Everyone quickly focused their attention on the viewing screen. Ranma was half buried in another wall and seemed unable to break free. Rei twisted around quickly and virtually leaped towards Setsuna. She grabbed Setsuna by her arms and started shaking her back and forth. "Quick, how do these things work? And how do we get to Ranma?!"

Setsuna responded by grabbing Rei's arms, stopping Rei from shaking her anymore. "Calm down, Rei!" she said to her as she let go of Rei once she was sure she wouldn't be shaken around again, "we'll teleport all of you there once you've transformed. To do that, just press down on the symbol on your wristbands and say the first things that come to mind."

Rei stepped back from Setsuna. She raised her left arm up with the symbol on the wristband facing outwards. She used her right hand to press down on the symbol, using her first two fingers to do so. Her eyes flashed with grim determination. In her mind a memory rose up, as if she had seen someone do this before. It felt as if she had done something like this before but it hadn't been with a wristband…what had it been? Words floated out from the memories of her, unknown to her, previous life. Power burst forth out of the wristband and crackled around her as Rei cried out, "It's Morphin' time! Red Raven!"

Rei became engulfed in light and all that everyone could see was a silhouette of her. Red lightening snaked around her floating form. It started from her feet and worked its way to the top of her head. The light vanished abruptly as Rei gently landed on the floor. She now wore a very form fitting red spandex-like suit that left little to the imagination. Her chest and hip areas were more decent as a white breastplate and miniskirt covered the suit. She wore white gloves that reached to her elbow and white boots that stopped a few inches below her knees. Around her waist was a red belt with the symbol of Mars set in its belt buckle. A red helmet covered her head completely. It resembled the head of a raven somewhat. Where its open beak would have revealed Rei's mouth and nose was a blank faceplate instead.

Rei looked herself up and down, trying to take in all the changes in her appearance. "That was incredible! I feel great!" she said happily, you could practically hear her grinning behind her faceplate; "Morphin' is such a rush!"

Luna spoke up from where she stood, "I'd hate to ruin this moment but you'd better hurry, those two are closing in on Ranma!"

Usagi nodded at Luna in reply and prepared to do the same thing Rei had done. Behind Usagi, the others did the same and waited for Usagi to speak. Something inside them seemed to prompt them to look to Usagi as their leader. Usagi pressed down on her crystal and said to her friends, "Alright you guys," she began before raising her voice, "Let's morph! Pink Pegasus!"

The others cried out their own transformation calls as Usagi became engulfed in the same bright light and pink lightening began to caress her body.

"Black Lion!" (Mamoru)

"Blue Wolf!" (Ami)

"Green Dragon!" (Makoto)

"Yellow Fox!" (Minako)

When the light shows ended, the rest of the rangers stood dressed much like Rei save for their respective colors and Mamoru's outfit replaced the miniskirt with small armour plates that covered his hip area. They all took a moment to adjust to the sudden rush of feelings at their transformation before noticing that Alpha-5 was heading towards a console near them.

"If you're ready to go, I can teleport you now." Alpha-5 told them as the new rangers gathered together in front of the viewing screen.

"I'm ready, let's hurry up and save Ranma!" came Rei's impatient reply to which the other rangers nodded their agreement.

"Good luck Rangers, may the power protect you." Said Serenity as the rangers began to teleport away.

When the rangers were gone, Alpha-5 looked at Setsuna, "I didn't know they had to mention the colors, was that part of the transformation sequence?" he asked her curiously.

"Actually, it's not." Setsuna replied, "It seems as if some of their memories may be emerging. They used to do something similar when they were Senshi as well."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and rolled their eyes towards the ceiling, "The silly looking poses and long speeches!" they both groaned out as they recalled what the Senshi used to do.

Serenity looked at all of them with some confusion, "What was wrong with them? Fablu always looked so handsome and stylish when he did them!" she said with fond remembrance, "That was why I had the senshi trained to do the same thing."

Setsuna groaned under her breath as she looked at the viewing screen which showed the Rangers just about to arrive, "She must have really loved that guy, over ten thousand years and she's still blind to the fact that those poses and speeches were both annoying and stupid looking!" she muttered under her breath, "What kind of idiot actually does that kind of thing before a fight?"

In the Nerima ward, inside a certain mansion, two siblings who were watching the news report on the monster attack in Juuban suddenly sneezed. A small ninja dressed in brown dropped from the ceiling above them with a box of tissues.

----------

Juuban

----------

Goldar and Boreal had been busy gloating at Ranma's trapped form which was the only reason he wasn't dead yet. Now that they had finally finished gloating they were going to put an end to Ranma's life once and for all. The crackling surge of the ranger's teleporting in front of them stopped them in their tracks. They stood in between Ranma and his opponents poised for action. Goldar narrowed his eyes at their appearance. He had never seen these people before and he didn't recognize their armour but there was something very familiar about them. Boreal just looked at them curiously, trying to figure out just what was going on. Goldar brandished his sword at them.

"Who are you?" he asked them menacingly, "It seems like I know you from somewhere…"

Usagi struck a pose as she stepped forward in response to Goldar's question, "In the name of Peace, Love and Justice! Moon Ranger!"

Mamoru took a supporting pose next to her, "Earth Ranger!"

Ami made the next move as she too took a pose beside the newly introduced Earth Ranger, "Ranger Mercury!"

Rei dropped into a pose that signified a readiness for action, "Mars Ranger!"

Makoto took a fighters stance and smirked behind her faceplate, "Jupiter Ranger!"

Minako made a 'come hither' gesture before making a pose herself next to Makoto, "Venus Ranger!"

Usagi twirled and ended in a pose where she crossed her arms and pointed one finger like a gun at Goldar and Boreal, "We are the Power Rangers! Here to defeat Evil! And that means you!"

Goldar's left eye began to twitch while Boreal looked confused at the Rangers actions. Goldar had the sinking feeling he knew why they seemed so familiar. Behind the Rangers, still trapped in the rubble, Ranma looked at the backs of the Rangers in disbelief. Then he looked upwards towards the sky. "Kami-sama, I don't believe it. I'm being rescued by color-coded Kunos!"

-Curtain Call-

Arcee: (reading the reviews) 'always fun to toture the help'? remind me never to work for that author...this boss is bad enough thank you!

R-Kives: Hey Arcee, what are you up to?

Arcee: Eeepp! Oh nothing! Just reading the reviews, I'm not complaining about you at all! No sir!

R-Kives: Really...(looks dubiously at her) so anything in the reviews I should know about?

Arcee: Well response seems pretty good so far. Some of them mentioned about the chapters being a bit short lately.

R-Kives: I'm working on that so it shouldn't be a problem anymore, at least I hope not.

Arcee: Oh and Rift has a dare for you (hands the review over)

R-Kives: (reading) Hmmm, I'm sorry Rift but that probably won't happen. I don't know much about Viewtiful Joe so mixing anything about him into the story now would be tough plus I'm only a little into the first game right now. If I ever finish it I may decide to do something about it. For now, how about I leave you all with this? (snaps fingers)

-Omake-

Rei stepped back from Setsuna. She raised her left arm up with the symbol on the wristband facing outwards. She used her right hand to press down on the symbol, using her first two fingers to do so. Power burst forth out of the wristband and crackled around her as Rei cried out, "Henshin-a-go-go, Baby!"

Rei became engulfed in light and all that everyone could see was a silhouette of her. Red lightening snaked around her floating form. It started from her feet and worked its way to the top of her head. The light vanished abruptly as Rei gently landed on the floor.

Rei looked herself up and down, trying to take in all the changes in her appearance. "That was incredible! I feel great!" she said happily, you could practically hear her grinning behind her faceplate; "Look out bad guys! Cuz here comes Viewtiful Rei!"

Setsuna looked at Rei with a giant sweatdrop behind her head, "I should have just told her the right words..."

-End Omake-

Arcee: (puts up a scoreboard) Now remember everyone, cast your votes and please keep reviewing! See you all again!

-Current Scoreboard-

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senhi: 3 Votes

The Ranma Rangers: 1 Vote


	8. Episode 1 Part 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi

--------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi struck a pose as she stepped forward in response to Goldar's question, "In the name of Peace, Love and Justice! Moon Ranger!"

Mamoru took a supporting pose next to her, "Earth Ranger!"

Ami made the next move as she too took a pose beside the newly introduced Earth Ranger, "Ranger Mercury!"

Rei dropped into a pose that signified a readiness for action, "Mars Ranger!"

Makoto took a fighters stance and smirked behind her faceplate, "Jupiter Ranger!"

Minako made a 'come hither' gesture before making a pose herself next to Makoto, "Venus Ranger!"

Usagi twirled and ended in a pose where she crossed her arms and pointed one finger like a gun at Goldar and Boreal, "We are the Power Rangers! Here to defeat Evil! And that means you!"

Goldar's left eye began to twitch while Boreal looked confused at the Rangers actions. Goldar had the sinking feeling he knew why they seemed so familiar. Behind the Rangers, still trapped in the rubble, Ranma looked at the backs of the Rangers in disbelief. Then he looked upwards towards the sky. "Kami-sama, I don't believe it. I'm being rescued by color-coded Kunos!"

----------

Juuban

----------

Goldar snarled at the rangers, "Power Rangers? You sound more like those annoying Sailor Senshi to me." He said as he brought his sword to his side, "It doesn't really matter who you are. I, Goldar, greatest warrior of Queen Beryl, shall crush you just as easily as I crushed the original Power Rangers!"

Goldar swung his sword in a wide arc towards the rangers, sending a beam of golden energy flying at them. The rangers instinctively dodged out of the way of the energy blast. Unfortunately they forgot that Ranma had still been buried behind them. Ranma yelled out in pain as the explosion freed him from the rubble and sent him flying into an alley nearby.

"Ranma!" screamed Rei as she saw him fly out of sight into the shadows of the alley. She turned towards Goldar and a red metal bow appeared in her hands. Rei aimed her weapon at Goldar and an arrow made of flames came together as she pulled back at the air where an arrow would normally have been. "You'll pay for that, you monster!" She said as she released her attack fueled by her anger at Goldar with a cry of, "Flame Arrow!"

Ami and Usagi were heading towards where they had seen Ranma land when Rei's attack exploded against Goldar's sword. Goldar had managed to block the shot before it hit him. He saw the Blue and Pink Ranger running towards Ranma and noticed that the Red Ranger was notching up another Flame Arrow in his direction. As much as he would have liked to finish off Ranma personally, it would be better if it was done as soon as possible. He didn't want to risk Ranma pulling off another upset victory again.

"Boreal!" he shouted at his ally as he dodged the Red Rangers attack by jumping backwards, "Finish off Ranma while I deal with them!"

Boreal nodded at Goldar who was too busy dodging the Red Rangers' attacks to notice. He had just taken a few steps forward when the Black, Green and Yellow Ranger stood in his way. Boreal saw that the Blue and Pink Ranger were getting closer to the mouth of the alley. She used the 'Bakusei Tenketsu' on the street in front of her which prompted the rangers to roll out of the way. Then she flung her battleaxe at the Blue and Pink Ranger who looked back when they heard a sound that reminded them of helicopter blades. They barely managed to avoid the attack by diving for the ground. The battleaxe embedded itself into the walls that made up the alley. It stretched between the walls like an evil looking mambo stick.

"Don't get in my way, rangers." She said to them threateningly, "Or you'll wind up just like your friend!"

Behind his faceplate, Mamoru gritted his teeth. Ranma was one of the best friends he had ever had. A wicked looking rapier materialized in Mamoru's hand. He raised the sword and pointed the tip of it at Boreal. "There's no way I'm going to let you get away with this. The innocents you have harmed, the destruction you have caused today…" he took a fencers stance while he continued his speech, "The wrath of Heaven is slow but sure! Boreal, you will rue the day that you met me! I, the Black Lion of Earth, will punish you in the name of your victims here today! This I swear!"

-------------------

Kuno mansion

-------------------

Back in Nerima, in the same mansion as before, Tatewaki Kuno sneezed once more. The woman seated beside him handed him another tissue. "Here you go brother dear," she said as he took the offered tissue.

"Thank you, dear sister." He said to her politely as he went back to watching the news report. The reporters had just arrived at the scene of the Rangers fight with the youma at the same time Mamoru's sword had appeared. "It would appear that this 'Black Lion' is a noble warrior much like myself."

"I wonder where Ranma-san is during all this?" Kodachi asked out loud as she watched the screen, "He's usually involved in such things is he not?"

"That is true, my dear sister," he replied to her, "He and his twin sister, my pig-tailed goddess, is often found involved with such excitement. I'm sure our friend is close to the action wherever he may be at this moment."

-----------

Juuban

-----------

Usagi and Ami looked up from where they had landed after diving out of the way of Boreal's battleaxe when they heard Rei shouting at them. "Look out!" she warned them as they heard her release another Flame Arrow, "Goldar's heading your way!"

They both rolled out of the way as Goldar's sword made a downward slice at where their heads had just been. They got back up beside Rei who was readying another attack. Goldar now stood between them and the alley. Behind them, the three rangers could hear the rest of their friends fighting with Boreal. They tensed themselves, preparing to fight Goldar. A pair of blue daggers appeared in Ami's hands as she took a stance against Goldar. A round pink shield with a pegasus embossed on the front of it appeared in Usagi's hands as she took a defensive stance. Behind them, Rei aimed her bow and arrow at Goldar.

Goldar sent another burst of golden energy towards the three rangers. Usagi stepped in front of her two friends and braced herself with her shield held out to receive the blast. Seconds before the blast impacted with the shield, Usagi cried out, "Shield of Devotion!" A dome of energy shielded the three from the explosion when the blast hit the protective barrier that Usagi had created. Goldar tried to peer through the resulting dust and smoke of the explosion and barely dodged another Flame Arrow that came hurtling out of the cloud.

Ami dashed out of the cover of the dust cloud with her daggers held at the ready. She slashed at Goldar with her left but failed to hit him. Goldar simply dodged the rest of Ami's attacks and lashed out with a quick kick that connected to Ami's side. She rolled with the hit and came to a stop a few feet away. Goldar was about to step towards her when his danger sense prompted him to jump back just as he heard the pink ranger cry out "Moon Shield Slicer!" A second later, a whirling discus of pink light shot past in front of him and arced back towards the one who threw it. Usagi caught the returning shield and readied it for another throw. Rei let loose another Flame Arrow which grazed Goldar's shoulder and exploded, throwing him to the ground.

Goldar snarled at the red ranger as he stood up and prepared to fire another blast from his sword. A cry of "Wolf Cross Cutter!" from behind, distracted him. A blue energy beam in the shape of an X hit Goldar and sent him tumbling to ground once again. The blue ranger smirked behind her face plate in the same fashion as her adopted brother. Ami brought her two daggers together as Goldar got back to his feet again.

Usagi lowered her shield and struck a pose. "The forces of evil can never stand against power of Love and Justice!" She cried out loud to the disbelief of the watching news crew that had focused on their fight shortly before the blue ranger had managed to hit Goldar. "Cease your evil ways or we shall be forced to punish you in the name of Love!"

Back on the moon, in Ranger HQ, everyone save Serenity looked embarrassed at seeing the Pink Ranger make her speech on national television. Serenity looked on proudly as Usagi showed herself to truly be her father's daughter (rebirth notwithstanding) as Usagi held her pose with a grace borne from her dormant memories. Luna on the other hand hung her head in shame at her former charges' antics. She and Artemis had secretly tried to undue and discourage the senshi's tendency to break out in poses while spouting speeches in the middle of a battle but were only marginally successfully. Artemis draped his tail over Luna's and tried to console her. "Don't worry, dear," he whispered in her ear, "we'll just have to try and break them of the habit again."

The three rangers were wary (Usagi felt a little irritated too) when Goldar began to laugh evilly in response to the pink ranger's speech. "You will 'punish' me? Do you **really** think you can beat me?" He said to them scornfully. "You're much better than I expected so I guess I'll just have to stop playing around with you!" Once he finished talking, his size began to increase and his face began to change as he began to laugh once more. A few seconds later, where once had been a handsome young man in golden armour stood a fearsome monkey-like creature with large black wings. "Let me show you just how useless it is to fight against me!" he said to them, "I'll hang your helmets on my wall before this day is over!"

--------------------

Inside the alley

--------------------

Ranma awoke to the sounds of a burst water pipe nearby. He was lying right next to a shallow pool of water that had formed thanks to the burst pipe. He was surprised to find that he was still male despite having landed so close to such a plentiful source of cold water. "Today must be my lucky day…" he mumbled weakly to himself as he started to sit up. He grimaced as he painfully pulled himself out of the remains of the alley wall he had flown into. He spent a few seconds trying to stand up but found that he lacked the energy to do so. He slumped back against the rubble he had just escaped from.

"Well Ranma, my boy, you've certainly seen better days haven't you?" A voice asked him from out of the nearby shadows.

"Who…is it?" Ranma asked weakly. He wasn't too surprised that someone had managed to sneak up on him, given his current condition. The voice did sound familiar though but he couldn't focus enough to remember who it was. "Stop hiding and…show your face! I aint in the mood for games."

"Neither am I", replied the voice, "The situation is much too serious for games right now. I'm hope you've managed to get it through your thick head that you can't beat those two as you are now. You've got skill and power boy but you lack protection against their biggest advantage. Not to mention it happens to be one of your biggest weaknesses."

Ranma opened his mouth to say that he hadn't been beaten yet but was cut off before he could say anything. "I know what you're going to say, 'Ranma doesn't lose!' but we don't have the time to indulge your ego right now! Those two almost killed you despite everything you tried and if those new rangers hadn't shown up when they did you'd be dead right now!"

"I…you're right." Ranma reluctantly admitted to the voice, "If those Kuno wannabes hadn't shown up, I'd be dead by now…" He said before an angry look settled on his face, "But if Boreal hadn't drained me earlier I could've taken those two!"

"That might be true." The voice grudgingly admitted, "But the fact remains that Boreal did drain you, didn't she? You had no defense against her magic and I doubt you would have been able to beat her with a signpost even though you did do some damage I have to say."

"It's not like I had anything else better to hit her with."

"Well now, **that** is something I can help you with!" the voice said with undisguised amusement.

----------------

Curtain Call

----------------

R-Kives: Well I've managed to bring out another addition to this story. Took me awhile since recently work has kept me with little time to work on it.

Arcee: Anyway, here's all the reviews for chapter 7, R-kun!

R-Kives: (frowns at her) Will you stop that? (starts reading the reviews) hmmm

R-Kives: Wonderbee31 wants to know if Ranma will recognize the Senshi...the answer to that question is that no, he won't but I'm still trying to decide whether the senshi will reveal themselves to him or try to keep it a secret from him for awhile. I'm open to suggestions on the subject.

Arcee: Hey boss, don't you think you'll spoil the story a bit if you keep answering all the questions like this?

R-KIves: Not in the slightest, if any questions like that pop up, I'll simply remain silent on the matter. A few of the reviews for chapter 7 touched on some issues that I'll remain silent on because to do otherwise will spoil the story somewhat even though I wanna talk about it, I'm not gonna.

Arcee: By the way, about the rangers outfits...

R-Kives: Yes?

Arcee: Where'd you get the idea for them?

R-Kives: They're largely based on a pic I saw on the net, just pop in 'Hana Rangers' into a search engine and voila! I changed the colours and added a few senshi touchs and that was that.

R-Kives: Well that's all the time we have left so until next time, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Arcee: See you next time everyone! And remember, vote Ranma Rangers!!

R-Kives: Stop trying to influence the readers! (pulls on a rope that descends out of nowhere)

Arcee: (falls down a bottomless hole suddenly) Ahhhhhhhh!!! I knew I shouldn't have showed him my Excel Saga Collectionnnnnnnnnn!!!

R-Kives: I, R-Kives, do hereby give my permission to end this chapter of Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi! (a large billboard with a stylized 'R-Kives' on it drops on top of R-Kives, Arcee can be seen sitting on top of it)

Arcee: Hail Lord R-Kives! (grins)

--------------------------

Current Scoreboard

--------------------------

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi: 6 Votes

The Ranma Rangers: 2 Votes

The Rangers: 1 Vote


	9. Episode 1 Part 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

----**Outside the Alley**----

Boreal found her hands full trying to deal with three rangers at once. In terms of pure skill she outclassed the three of them put together but they were working together as a team. She would knock away one ranger only to be attacked by one of the other two rangers. Their weapons also made things harder for her as well. The Yellow Rangers whip would limit her movement enough for either the Green Ranger to take a shot at her with her Dragon Blaster or for the Black Ranger to take a slash at her with his rapier. Fortunately for Boreal, she was able to deal with them in close range combat with her martial arts skills and attack them from a distance with her bandannas. Despite this, she was quickly losing her patience with the three rangers and beginning to get sloppy with her attacks. Boreal failed to notice the faint glow under her bandannas which had been getting constantly brighter as the fight wore on.

Mamoru stepped up his attack just as soon as he saw Boreal get knocked off-balance when a near miss from Makoto's Dragon Blaster exploded at her feet. He thrust and slashed at her but he was hard pressed to match Boreal's speed or reflexes even with the boost from his ranger powers. Mamoru found himself knocked on his ass a few seconds later by a punch to the chest when he was a second too slow to pull back his rapier. He clutched at his chest in pain, silently giving thanks that the armour had absorbed most of the force of the punch. If it hadn't, he would probably have a gaping hole in his chest from the force of the blow.

Minako took up the slack when she saw Mamoru get knocked away. She flipped over Mamoru's fallen form and tried to land a heavy kick on Boreal's head. Boreal blocked her kick with a forearm and tried to grab Minako's leg with her free hand. Minako used her other foot to kick away from Boreal's reach and backwards somersaulted in to a landing crouch. Trying to keep pressure on Boreal, Minako leapt up from her crouch, several feet into the air and cracked her whip at Boreal as she cried out, "Crescent Whip Flash!" A bright yellow line of light extended from the tip of her whip and headed towards the increasingly angry pig-girl.

Boreal managed to dodge the attack but not before it managed to graze her arm. The spot on the street that Boreal had just been standing on had a noticeable long, thin cut, roughly two feet deep. Boreal looked at the damage done by the attack with a shocked look on her face. She hadn't really thought that these new rangers could actually hurt her, much less kill her. Boreal turned her attention back towards the yellow ranger and readied a group of her lethal bandannas in her hands. She was just about to send them towards the Yellow Ranger who had just landed, hoping to finish her before she could leap away again. The Green Ranger surprised Boreal when she seemed to suddenly appear, a few feet from her left, her weapon aimed at her. Two quick blasts from the Green Rangers' Dragon Blaster impacted against Boreal's side.

Boreal was sent flying into the air but managed to gain control of her fall a few seconds later. She landed on her feet before dropping to one knee, gritting her teeth in pain. Boreal glared at the rangers with so much anger; the air around her seemed to take on a reddish glow. Mamoru noticed that something seemed to be glowing beneath Boreal's bandanna and briefly wondered whether it was a new attack about to be unleashed. The three rangers now stood between Boreal and the alleyway. They prepared themselves for one last attack, thinking that the pig-girl wouldn't be able to withstand a combined attack in her current situation. The Black Ranger readied his sword, the blade glinting in the light. The Yellow Ranger held her whip at the ready while the Green Ranger took aim with her blaster. Boreal grunted in pain as she stood up, lightly holding the area of her ribs on her left side where the blasts had hit her.

"I've had enough of you power punks!" She snarled at them, "I'll kill you all!"

Boreal reached up to her forehead and to the rangers surprise pulled a string of bandannas off of her forehead. She used their surprise to her advantage and cracked her makeshift whip at the three rangers who scattered out of the way of her attack. Boreal laughed mockingly at them as her bandanna whip latched onto her embedded battleaxe which had been behind the rangers. She gave a sharp tug at the whip and it returned to her along with her battleaxe. She caught the battleaxe in one hand and the whip in the other. Boreal noticed the Green Ranger aiming her weapon at her while the other two rangers were still getting to their feet. Boreal flung her whip at the Green Ranger just as she opened fire.

Makoto's blast hit the whip which exploded into separate bandannas once again. The three rangers did their best to avoid the deadly shrapnel made of bandannas. Mamoru and Minako had numerous cuts in their armour but Makoto took the worst of it since she had been right in front of the explosion. She had tried to use her Dragon Blaster as a makeshift shield against the bandannas. It had worked for the most part but the weapon had been sliced to pieces. Makoto lay unconscious on the street surrounded by the remains of her weapon. The backlash from the explosion had knocked her out. Minako and Mamoru quickly dashed to her side. Minako knelt down to check on Makoto while Mamoru kept a wary eye on Boreal. The pig-girl was grinning evilly at them as she readied her battleaxe.

"How is she?" He asked her concernedly.

"Unconscious but I think she'll be okay." She replied. "Her breathing is normal and her armor and blaster took the brunt of the attack."

"Good to hear but we could really use her help right now. Boreal was tough enough before, the odds are really against us now."

"I don't think Boreal's going to wait for her to wake up before she attacks us." Minako said with a shake of her head. "You could ask her though." She suggested jokingly, though inside her helmet, she looked worried about their situation.

"There's a thought, I could ask her." Mamoru replied sounding as if he was talking about the weather. "Wait here while I go talk to her."

Mamoru dashed towards Boreal who responded to his charge with a quick slash at his chest. He somersaulted over her attack and landed behind her. Boreal managed to block the slash to the back with her battleaxe. She kicked backwards and caught Mamoru in the stomach. He staggered back a step and ducked underneath a horizontal cut before he hopped above a low sweeping slash. He lunged at her and tried to pierce her shoulder in an effort to get her to drop her weapon. Boreal blocked the attack and countered by ramming her shoulder into him. The two of them kept trying to beat the other. Mamoru relied on speed while Boreal went with more powerful moves.

Unfortunately Mamoru was fighting a losing battle. Boreal had power and skill on her side along with the combined experience of both Boreal and Ryoga. Inside his helmet, Mamoru's face was grim with the knowledge that he may not survive his first appearance as a power ranger. Despite this, he refused to simply give up. If only he had an attack like the others! Makoto had been able to shoot energy blasts and Minako could do something similar with her whip while he had yet to discover his own attack. In desperation, Mamoru ran towards Boreal, his sword held high. Boreal laughed at the apparent suicide charge and almost casually chopped the Black Ranger in half.

To her surprise, the Black Ranger spilt into two copies and then split into four Black Rangers. They quickly surrounded her and simultaneously attacked her. Boreal quickly tried to dodge the attacks only to find that three of them simply passed through her while the fourth cut her forearm. When she slashed at the Black Ranger that she thought had hurt her, it turned out to be another image. She took another cut, this time near her ribs. Against this new assault, Boreal found herself in trouble. Mamoru was thankful that he had finally discovered his own attack. Although it wasn't as destructive as the others attacks, it did give him an advantage in battle. He and Boreal continued their deadly dance of death, their weapons occasionally colliding sending sparks flying.

----**Alley, minutes earlier**----

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asked the voice, "Just who are you anyway and why'd you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

While he waited for a reply, Ranma began drawing upon his remaining reserves of ki. He felt his injuries healing quickly as he focused his ki into repairing his body. '_Doc, wherever you are right now, thanks for helping me develop my healing techniques._' Ranma thought to himself. '_They're a really big help at times like this._' Ranma had started learning from Dr. Tofu about medicine and how the body healed itself a few months after he began living in Nerima. It had been necessary at the time or else he probably would have never survived even half of what he'd been through back then. He still kept in touch with the doctor although he had promised not to tell anyone else about it, especially Kasumi. That particular restriction hadn't really sat well with him but Ranma respected the doctor's wishes even if he didn't agree with them.

"Those two really beat the hell out of you, didn't they?" The voice replied in an amused tone. "I want to help you because…I can't have my heir die before I do!"

Ranma stared in astonishment as he saw Happosai step out of the shadows in front of him. His astonishment increased even more when he saw what the miniscule martial arts grandmaster held in one of his hands. The old man held a sword that gave off traces of magical energy. He could see that the pommel of the sword was in the shape of a tigers head, its eyes glowed red and seemed to look at him as if judging him for some reason. Embedded into the hilt of the sword was a golden coin with the head of a tiger pictured on it. Although the sword felt like it contained some form of magic, it also seemed to feel incomplete for some reason. Ranma didn't know why it seemed that way. The sword didn't look like it lacked anything a sword normally had but that feeling of incompleteness still radiated from it.

Ranma grunted in pain as the last of his injuries faded away and forced himself back to his feet. His body was now healed but his clothes were soaked with his blood and full of tears. His ki reserves hadn't been this bad since his fight with Saffron. They were almost exhausted which wouldn't have been too much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he still had a fight to finish. He didn't really think those Kuno wannabes would last very long against the likes of Taro and Ryoga, especially with their increased powers. He just hoped they hadn't gotten themselves killed while he was out of it. They might have been as foolish as Kuno used to be (and sometimes still was, Ranma felt) but they had saved his life so the least he could do was return the favor.

Ranma glared at Happosai, having the old lecher close while he stood next to a source of cold water didn't make him comfortable. He had too many bad experiences with the old lecher and cold water in the past. When Happy was involved it usually meant more trouble for him. Ranma didn't think this time would be any different. "Happosai, I should have known you'd be involved in all this!" He said to the old man angrily. "Ryoga, Pantyhose, those weird guys in white, Beryl, whoever that is…start talking old man, what are you up to this time?"

"Hmph, I guess it's not surprising you'd think I was behind everything." Happosai sighed sadly. "Not that I blame you but I'm not the one who's behind this attack." Happy frowned at the disbelieving look on Ranma's face. "I swear, I'm not responsible for this but I do know who is."

"Lemme guess, it's somebody you pissed off, right?" Ranma replied although the anger in his voice had lessened somewhat.

"Well, it's true that it is someone who wouldn't be all that happy to see me again but I'm not the reason she's attacking."

"Okay, so if its not you than what's she after?" Ranma asked him, grudgingly accepting that maybe all this wasn't Happosai's fault. "And who's 'she'? Do you mean that 'Mistress Beryl' Boreal talked about before I started kicking her butt?"

"Yes, I mean Beryl. She's the one who's responsible for this and as for what she's after…its energy. She wants to take the energy found in living beings and use it to further her plans of gaining control over the world."

"Great, that's just great." Ranma snorted as he shook his head. "Another psycho that thinks everyone around them should bow down to them just cuz they thinks so. Except this one has got an army and can turn people into monsters." He sighed wearily. "How do I get myself caught up in stuff like this?"

"Beryl is more than just another 'psycho' as you put it, boy. She's the original 'psycho'. Thousands of years ago, she and her allies tried to conquer this solar system. The protectors of our solar system managed to defeat her then but now she's back. Fortunately, it looks like she's not the only one that's back."

"You mean those Kuno wannabes right?" Ranma asked him. "How'd you know about all this anyway, old man?"

"Heh heh, Kuno wannabes?" Happosai chuckled at Ranma's description. "There used to be two groups of protectors but it looks like they've become one group now." The old man sighed sadly. "As for how I know about it…well I should. After all, Beryl is my mother." Happy resisted the urge to laugh at the look on Ranma's face.

"Yer, yer, your mother!" The image of an even more wrinkled, shorter woman than Cologne flashed through Ranma's shocked mind. He shuddered at the thought before he realized something. "Hey, wait a minute. If this Beryl's your mom then why are you gonna help me stop her?"

"Just because she's my mother doesn't mean I'm going to let her carry out her plans." Happosai replied. "Besides she would love to see me destroyed if she could, there's no love lost between us, believe me. And I have no interest in living in a world where she's in control." Happosai frowned and muttered to himself. "I've grown quite fond of you humans, you deserve better then winding up as slaves in my opinion."

When Happosai had first been released from Beryl's seal, he had spread fear and terror over the Earth. As the centuries went past, he began to settle down. As more time past and he spent more and more time dealing with humans he began to change his ways. It had begun when he had come up with the idea to raise a human child he had found in his travels around the world, as an accomplice in his attacks on the humans. He had decided to raise the child and treated the child the same way as he had observed other humans raise their children. As the child grew up, without realizing it, Happosai found himself treating the child as something more than just a convenient tool to use. That had set him on a new path. From then on, Happosai began to protect humans instead of attacking them. Of course he still needed to drain them in order to stay alive but he went about it differently than before.

Ranma missed Happy's mutterings as he tried to wrap his head around all the new information he had just found out. He shook his head after a few seconds as he felt his head start to hurt from thinking about it too much. He'd deal with it another time, right now he had a fight to finish. "Alright, so you're older than dirt, that's nothing new. That's not gonna help me fight Boreal and Goldar. Don't suppose you have a technique to stop them draining my energy do you?"

"A technique? No, but I do have something that will stop them from draining you." Happy replied as he walked towards Ranma. He held up the sword and showed it to Ranma. "This is the 'Tiger Sword'; it was created thousands of years ago to help stop Beryl's forces. Unfortunately, it wasn't finished in time to be used and during the final battle it was lost. I ran across it several centuries ago and have held on to it ever since."

Ranma regarded the weapon carefully. Thanks to his mother, he no longer had a distaste for weapons, especially swords. Since she had wanted to teach Ranma her family's school of swordsmanship, he had quickly gotten over any reservations he had had about using weapons. The look of sadness and disappointment on his mothers face when Ranma had said that he didn't want to learn how to use a sword had made him feel quite ashamed. After a few weeks of training in swordplay from his mother, Ranma had come to appreciate her family's school and became quite skilled in using a sword. The fact that Ranma was learning how to use weapons had really irritated Genma which had been a bonus in Ranma's opinion.

"I thought you said it wasn't finished?" Ranma asked.

"It lacks two things. The first is power. I believe that you'll be able to provide that." Happy told him. "I've done some studies on the power coin. Usually it would draw on a force of power that was called the power grid but that's gone now. I've found that it will also accept Ki and Chi as an alternate power source."

Ranma grimaced as he heard that. "I'm running a little low on that right now. Anyway, what's the second thing it's missing?"

"The second thing it's missing is an animal spirit which is also something you'll be able to provide." Happy replied.

Ranma quickly realized what Happosai was thinking. "You mean the Neko-ken doncha ya? Listen old man, just cuz I go acting like, like a c-c-cat sometimes don't mean that I've got a c-c-ca, an animal spirit in me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Happosai replied with a wide grin. "That's exactly what it means! When you learned the Neko-ken, you absorbed all the souls of the cats that died in that pit. That's where you picked up all your cat-like traits. All those souls combined with a portion of yours and became a new entity that resides in you!"

Ranma almost sat back down in shock. It had been disturbing enough knowing he acted like an animal whenever he lost control. Learning that a part of his soul really was an animal was even worse, though now that he knew about it; it did help to explain a few things. He looked at Happosai with a shrewd look on his face. "That's why I can't remember anything when the Neko-ken takes over isn't it?" He asked the old man. "What about my fear of c-c-ca, felines?"

"Your fear is because you got thrown into a dark pit full of hungry cats so many times. Anyone would have gotten that if they'd been through the same thing." Happosai replied. "You're right about your memory lapses though. When the Neko-ken takes over, the portion of your soul that merged with all those cat souls is in control which is why the rest of you doesn't remember it."

"Okay, even if I've got the second thing it needs, I don't have enough ki left to power it." Ranma reluctantly told him, "Healing my injuries didn't leave me much left."

"Have you forgotten about how powerful your Neko-ken self is?" Happy reminded him, "It has its own store of ki to draw on. When your cat spirit is drawn into the sword you'll finally be able to access it."

"Does that mean I won't be able to use the Neko-ken anymore? Or be afraid of c-cats?" Ranma asked him with a mix of hope and worry. He was worried that he might lose something that he had earned; no matter how painful it was to learn it, and hoping that he'd no longer have to fear cats. True, he was getting better at controlling his fear of them now but still, the idea of no longer being afraid of them anymore was quite tempting.

"No, you should gain conscious use of the Neko-ken even though your animal spirit will be in the sword. It's still a part of you after all." Happy replied thoughtfully, "You'll still have your fear of cats though but at least you won't slip into the Neko-ken anymore. So, will you do it?" Happy asked him as he held out the sword to Ranma, hilt first. "Will you use the Tiger Sword to stop Beryl from taking over our world? Will you protect the Earth as the newest Power Ranger?"

Ranma looked down at the sword dubiously. There were a lot of good points to taking up Happosai's offer. A martial artist's duty was to protect others after all. Having control over the Neko-ken would also be a big help, he'd never again have to worry that someday he may lose control completely and endanger his family and friends. There was still one thing he needed to know before he decided anything. "Am I going to wind up looking and sounding like those Kuno wannabes?"

Happosai sweatdropped. "Um, no I don't think so." He replied truthfully. "The original Power Rangers had a different set of armour and I think those poses and speeches were just these new Rangers' own idea."

Ranma nodded to himself. "Alright, I'll do it."

Happosai smiled as Ranma took the sword from him. Ranma held the sword so that he could look into the face of the tiger. He seemed to concentrate and Happosai felt something pass from Ranma to the sword. As the sword began to glow, Happosai felt Ranma's ki surge and equal what Ranma normally had at full strength. Ranma roared like a tiger as he thrust the sword into the air.

The aged martial arts grandmaster squinted his eyes as Ranma became engulfed in light allowing him only to see a silhouette of him. Silver lightening snaked around his body. It started from the Tiger Sword and ended at his feet. When the light vanished, Happosai could finally see Ranma clearly. He now wore a white bodysuit, the material of the suit looked like it was made from leather. It stretched tightly over his well muscled body, making it look as if it had been painted on. His chest and hip areas were encased in armour that seemed about an inch thick. Despite this, the armour contoured his body as well as the leather bodysuit did and flexed as Ranma breathed in and out slowly. He wore arm guards that started from his wrist and reached his elbow. His boots stopped a few inches above his ankles. He wore a black belt with the power coin set into its belt buckle. His helmet covered his head completely. It bore a resemblance to a tigers head. Where its open mouth would have revealed Ranma's mouth was a blank faceplate instead. To complete the tiger motif, the entire outfit was trimmed in black.

The Tiger Sword hung from his belt on his left. Happosai was surprised to see that it had changed form. It still had the same hilt, however the blade now looked like a katana blade. In fact, it closely resembled the Saotome honor blade. Happy wondered whether the change had been deliberate or merely a reflection of its new owners fighting style.

Ranma glanced down at the puddle of water beside him and saw what he now looked like in the waters reflection. "A white tiger huh?" He said partly to himself as he noted his colors. He tested his movements and found that the suit didn't restrict him at all. "I like the look." Ranma looked at Happosai. "Well old man, thanks for everything but I gotta go. We'll talk again some other time, right now I'm gonna go kick Boreal and Goldar's butts so bad they're gonna wish they'd never been born!"

Happosai watched as Ranma triangle jumped between the alley walls and landed onto the roof. He smiled as he watched the White Ranger disappear from his sight. He was proud of the boy and in a way; the young man was family. He remembered the first human he had raised which had changed him for the better. The family name may have changed but Ranma was the direct descendent of the child he had raised.

"You go grandson, go and give your great grandmother one hell of a headache. I'd love to see the look on her face when you foil her plans." Happosai chuckled to himself as he faded into the shadows of the alley.

---To Be Continued---

R-Kives: Finally, there you have it! A new chapter!

Arcee: Took long enough!

R-Kives: Will you cheer up? You lost fair and square, everyone had more than enough time to vote and they voted my way.

Arcee: I know, know...(sigh) anyway here's the final scoreboard...

* * *

**Scoreboard**

Mighty Morphin' Sailor Senshi: 8 votes

Mighty Morphin' Ranma Rangers: 1 vote

Ranma Rangers: 3 votes

Rangers: 1 vote

Sailor Rangers: 1 vote

* * *

R-Kives: I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed as well as all of you who voted as well, thank you for helping me out! 

Arcee: I guess some people will be a little surprised at how Happosai acted in this episode, I know he can be serious sometimes but still...

R-Kives: Actually, there are times in the manga and the anime where you can see that Happosai has a bit of a soft spot for children. There's that time he helped miss Hinako when she was a child, those two kids that thought he was Santa Claus, Natsume and Kurumi too. In this story, I explained it as starting from a time before he began thinking of himself as a martial artist. Sure he twisted the art for his own ends but he did start off life as a creation of Queen Beryl in this reality after all.

Arcee: I guess he does look out for children...in his own wierd way. (Looks at a watch) I think we have time to respond to one review quickly before we go so you better hurry up and choose which one to respond to.

R-Kives: Really? Right...hmm...(starts looking over the reviews quickly) oh here's one I wanted to respond to before...(pulls out the review) it's from **Ashaton Saotome**, they're asking about why I'm bringing in the White Ranger so early.

Arcee: Well it is a valid question, I mean the original rangers didn't have a white ranger until Lord Zedd showed up.

R-Kives: The reason I had the White Power Coin made in this story was that back during the moon kingdom's time, Zordan's rangers and Serenity's Senshi had to deal with the combined forces of both Rita Repulsa and Queen Beryl. Obviously they were greatly outnumbered which is why Zordan started working on a new ranger to help out their forces long before it happened in the original series. He didn't finish it in time though so in this story, just like Tommy was in the original series, Ranma is the first White Ranger.

Arcee: He doesn't have a zord though and he can't throw around the kind of power that the senshi can either, don't forget to mention that too.

R-Kives: Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. Ranma does't have a zord yet and even if he did have one, I don't think he'd be able to power it either, he kinda lacks the necessary amount of energy to power ten tons worth of Zord heh. Since he's providing the energy for the power coin, Ranma only has a limited time he can actually stay in the suit. The more energy he has the longer he can use it so in terms of power supply and usage, the senshi have him beat but skill wise...well this is Ranma, his skill more than compensates for his time limit but it will be a problem he'll be working on. Hmmm...I think that pretty much covers it, right Arcee? (gets no answer) Arcee?

Arcee: (looking at a picture of Ranma in his White Ranger guise and drooling) Oh Ranma-sama...

R-Kives: The outfit, right. (sweatdrops)I based Ranma's ranger suit on the Psycho Rangers somewhat although...Arcee had a hand in...modifying...the design a little. Um (Notices Arcee beginning to have a crazed look in her eyes) so that's it for this chapter, drop in a review, please and thank you uh and we gotta go before Arcee decides to do something foolish...too late.

Arcee: (Opens a portal to the MMSS world and jumps in before she can be stopped) Ranma-sama! Hold on Master, your lovely Arcee is coming to serve you!

R-Kives: (Looks at where Arcee just jumped through) This can't be good. (sigh) I better find her before she finds Ranma, seeya everyone! (muttering to himself) Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her design the suit after watching Batman Begins...(Jumps in after Arcee)


End file.
